


Dirty Little Popstar

by mynightmarestays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burlesque Dancer Anna, F/F, Music Lifestyle, Pansexual Jo, Pop Star AU, Pop Star Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Milton runs a dance studio and is a Burlesque dancer in her free time. After her friend sends in a video of her and them dancing to a record company, she's approached to choreographic the pop star Jo's tour. After the pop star and the dance meet and work together, feelings start to grow and some secret about the star come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Videos that give Jobs

Anna walked up towards her studio as she fixed her bag. She was already late and knew Gadreel and Bela would be waiting for her to show up. She came up and found the two sitting on the floor waiting with their bags. The two gave her a really look which she ignored and unlocked the door.

Having your own dance studio in LA was pretty common. It was up there with everyone was a musician or an actor. But dancers tend to go to New York but Anna was born and raised in L.A.. She figure open up her own studio instead of going after a whole career. Though she liked to do burquese dancing for fun. And she was really good to the point she taught it to people. She was happy. Gadreel and Meg got up and walked in with her.

“You’re late Anna.” Gadreel said.

“I am aware. I had a performance last night.” Anna said as she headed towards the office.

“And you overslept?” Meg asked.

“I was out later than usual. Second I was performing at Feathers.” Anna said with a smile which caused the two friends to grin.

“Did you get a regular show now?” Meg asked.

“Yep. Anna Oakley performs regular every Tuesday and Thursday night now.” Anna said.

“Very nice. Guess you're happy.” Meg said.

“Yeah. It’s Jumbo’s.” Anna said as she unlocked the office.

“That means Thursday we go see her perform.” Meg said.

“And we tip her too. With singles.” Gadreel said as Anna put her bag in the office.

“We can put them in her breast.” Meg said.

“Alright I get it. Stop it though.” Anna said as she came out with a grin.

“Fine. So what should we work on something or what?” Gadreel said.

Meg opened her bag and pulled out heels. “I wanna see you do your dance in heels.” Anna laughed as Gadreel looked at her.

“Just because I can doesn’t mean I’m always going to do it.” He said as he took the heels.

“And I’m going to do paperwork.” Anna said.

She went into the office and took a seat. She needed to work on bills and put data into the computer for new students. She heard Gadreel walking around in the heels towards the speakers and next thing she heard the music started to blast. Anna rolled her eyes hearing it was Jo. She wasn’t surprised. Gadreel was obsessed over her. Though Anna wouldn’t deny her music was great to dance to. But in school, Gadreel always had it playing and his show case had alot of her music in it. Though that happens when you're the biggest pop star in the world.

Soon enough, Anna had the music fade out in her head as she worked on some paperwork. She went into a trance. She was shocked out of it when Meg dropped a book on the desk which caused her to jump. Anna looked up at her.

“What?” She asked.

“Someone’s here to see you.” Meg said before she walked out.

Anna sighed and walked out into the studio part. Gadreel was still in the heels and watching them. Anna saw a women standing in a business suit. She had brown hair that was pulled back with green eyes. Anna walked over to her.

“Can I help you?” Anna asked.

“You’re Anna Milton correct?” She asked.

“Yeah.” The women smiled and pulled out a card.

“I’m Bela Talbot and I repenest Hellhound Records and we would like to offer you a job opportunity.” Anna looked at her as she took the card, a bit confused by what was going on. Meg and Gadreel were a bit shocked. Anna laughed a bit, nervously.

“Ok, um how does Hellhound know about us? We’ve just started getting regular clientele.” Anna said.

“From the video you sent us.” She said.

“What video? We haven’t really film. And what’s this job opportunity for anyways?” Anna asked.

“To choreographic Jo’s tour.” Bela said which shocked Anna. Then it clicked and she looked at Gadreel with Meg.

“You sent video of me dancing?” She asked.

“I sent all three of us. I figure why not and it was a chance to meet Jo.” Gadreel said as he rubbed his neck.

“And you couldn’t have tell us? This is great for us but we would have like to know.” Meg said.

“Actually the offer is just for Miss Milton. Jo saw the video and wanted Miss Milton.” Bela said which caused the three to turn to her.

“Wait a minute. Jo wants a burques dancer to choreograph her tour? I can dance in six in heels and she wants her?” Gadreel said.

“Yep.” Bela said. Anna put her tongue in her cheek.

“...I won’t do it without them. We’re Fallen Studios and it’s going to be easier for me to work on them with them helping me.” Anna said. Bela nodded her head.

“Then take that over with Crowley. He has a meeting already set up for you in a couple of hours. Just tell them who you are and they will set you up. See you then.” Bela said before she left.  Anna stood there and looked at the card. This was something she never expected.

“Are you going to go?” Meg asked. Anna looked at her.

“I don’t know.” She said.

“Anna, this is a huge deal. If you do the tour, you could be a real burqluse dancer.” Gadreel said and the two looked at him.

“I’m already one.” Anna said.

“Performing more than at one club and being able to put on bigger shows.” Gadreel said. Anna let out a sigh as she looked at the card.

* * *

“What if we get to meet Jo?!” Gadreel said grabbing onto Meg and shaking her. The brunette rolled her eyes. Anna was smirking as they sat outside the office.

Anna decided to go to the meeting at least and find out more about it. The three of them fought over it until Anna made the choice to go. She brought Gadreel and Meg with her because like she told Bela, she wouldn’t do it. Once they arrived at the record company, Gadreel was keeping his eye out to see if he could meet Jo. Though both girls figured she wouldn’t be here and be at home. They saw the office door open and out stepped a buy with a scruffy beard and short black hair. He was dressed in all black.

“I take it your Miss Milton and her friends from the video. I’m Crowley, CEO.” He walked over and held his hand out. Anna got up and shook his hand.

“Yep. This is Gadreel Cage and Meg Masters. They run the studio with me.” Anna said as they stood up.

“Well we only ask for you.” Crowley said.

“I know but I won’t do this without them. Because I’m pretty sure all of Jo’s songs won’t mix with Burqulese.” Anna said.

Crowley nodded his head. “Alright. Then all three of you come in.” He said. Anna smile and followed him into the office. Crowley took a seat behind his desk and both Meg and Anna took the seats leaving Gadreel standing.

“Alright let’s cut to the chase. We sent out word to dancers for someone to choreograph some of the dance routines for the tour. Mr. Cage here sent us a video of you three and your individual talents. Jo personally asked for you after she saw your video. We want you to help prep and plan the dances for this tour for Jo and some of the other dancers. You will be with her the whole tour to practice. If this goes well, we can put you on as a outsource and come in and do this again in the future.” Crowely said.

Anna nodded her head. “Alright. What’s the pay?” Anna asked.

“$50,000...But with three I would say $16,000 between the three of you.” The dancer’s eyes widen .

“Seriously?” Anna asked.

“Yes. Miss Talbot informed us of your friends so we have contracts written up for all three of you to sign. All it says that you have agreed to do this and you are the original owners of the dance moves. But we do have the right to change it if we don’t like it.” Crowley said as Bela came in with contracts. She gave them each one.

“I’ve marked where you all need to sign.” Bela said as she each a pen. Anna took a second before she signed it. It wasn’t in her plan but it would be insane not to accept it. Bela took it from them when they finished.

“When do we start?” Meg asked.

“Friday. Jo has two days off before we start working on the tour. Abaddon, Jo’s stylist will meet with you for how the outfits are for the tour. We’ll send you a copy of the tour list so you can start if you wish. Mr. Cage included your numbers and emails as well.” Crowley said as he stood up. Anna stood up with Meg.

“So, we have to wait till Friday to meet Jo?” Gadreel asked.

“He’s a huge Jo fan.” Meg said.

“I see. No unless Jo magically shows up. When she has her day off, she stays at home and sleeps. But hopefully we can do this at your studio?” Crowley asked.

“Yeah. Easily.” Anna said which caused Crowley to smile.

“Arlight. See you then.” Crowley said.


	2. First Meetings

Anna came back stage with the fans covering herself. Thankfully she grabbed her clothes as she came off. Someone came over and helped her with the fans leaving her in just patisserie and a thong as her clothes. She walked over to her mirror and put back on her corset and her skirt. Anna looked flawless. She looked like she came out of the 1950s with her red lips and her hair, which she had taken out from her updo, fell into curls. Meg did come to the club while Gadreel stayed at home to sleep because tomorrow was the first day they would start the tour choreography. Anna took a seat as she started to fix her make-up as the manager came over.

“Hey Anna, someone is requesting a private show with you and wasn’t sure if you would do that so they figure they would ask.” He said. Anna looked at them.

“After the fact I just did a show?” She asked.

“They are aware but they are willing to pay double if needed.” He said.

“How value is the customer? Are they a regular?”

“VIP and yeah. Will you do it?” Anna pursed her lips.

“Sure. They don’t have to pay double. Give me a few minutes and I’ll head to the room.” Anna said which caused him to smile.

“Alright. I’ll put them in the Silver Room.” He said. Anna gave him a smile and nodded her head.

Once he left, she grabbed her make-up kit and worked on fixing her hair. A simple bang pull back would do. She finished up and put on one of her robes on with her heels and walked out the backdoor towards the private rooms. When she came to the Silver Room, she saw a guy standing outside the door. He had a brown beard with short brown hair. He had on a grey pageboy hat and wore a long sleeve white shirt with a couple of buttons by the neck, blue jeans and grey suspenders with boots. This guy look like he would throw a punch in a second. He saw Anna and opened the door for her. He wasn’t the VIP. Anna went inside and was taken by surprise who asked for her.

Jo Harvelle sat on the couch as she played with the beer bottle in her hand. She had a black beanie covering her hair but it looked like one side was missing a chunk of hair from how it was hanging. She wore a varsity style jacket that was black and red over a white shirt. Anna could also see a grey, black, and white plaid shirt tied around her waist. Then she wore black skinny jeans and a pair of boots. When Jo saw Anna, she gave her a smile.

“Dude, you really have talent.” She said.

“Um, thanks. I thought I was going to meet you tomorrow.” Anna said as Jo stood up.

“I figured so too but I like Cabaret bars and all because they’re fun and I saw you dancing so I figure why not meet now.” Jo said. Anna smiled.

“You have the be the first person I’ve meet to say that. They told me you’re a regular as well.” Anna said.

“I am when I have the chance to get out. Last night I was at a dive bar because my mother owns one and I grew up in it. I also go to drag bars too. Those are fun.” Jo said.

“Drag queens are. I knew some in college.” Anna said which caused Jo to smile.

“Cool. You want to sit? Benny is keeping watch and all. So don’t worry about being interrupted.” Jo said. Anna gave her another smile and nodded her head. She took a seat at the same time Jo did.

“So you’re a regular. I have to take it you knew who I was when you saw the video.” Anna said.

“Yep. Anna Oakley. I was surprised seeing you on it. I wasn’t going to pick anyone actually till I saw you.” Jo said.

“Because you knew who I was right?”

“Yeah. Figure it would be kinda of cool to do some burlesque on the tour.” Jo said.

“Well I don’t think they would like you on stage with tassels on your nipples.” Anna said.

“Yeah. I would most likely get killed.” Jo said with a smile which caused Anna to smile.

She looked down at her lap and then at Jo. “So this was just a, hey we’re working together so let’s meet type of thing?” Anna asked.

Jo nodded her head. “Yeah. Because tomorrow is going to be hectic and I won’t be allow to get to know you well.” She said.

“And Gadreel is going to be all over you too. The man has to be your biggest fan.” Anna said.

“Wait what?” Jo asked.

“Gadreel, the guy on the video I was in, he adores you like crazy. When we went to sign the contracts, he wanted to look around for you. Though he can dance in heels to your music.” Anna said.

Jo’s eyes widen and she grinned. “Really? How gay is he?”

“He’s not. Well...It’s complicated actually.” Anna said.

“Oh. Well he’ll fit into Hellhounds wonderfully with being odd with his sexuality.” Jo said as the door open. Benny looked at the girls.

“Johanna, we need to get going.” He said. Jo nodded her head and stood up.

“Then it was great to meet you Anna Oakley.”

“Milton. My last name is Milton.” Anna said.

Jo grinned. “Then till tomorrow Anna Milton.” Jo said before she walked out with Benny. Anna sat there with a slight smile.

* * *

Anna was in her office, doing some final touches on the bills and the music list. After she got home last night, she got a list of the music and wrote notes about the genre and the speed of them. It helped with the creation of the routines. Though before her show last night they worked on them and the day before. Gadreel and Meg were cleaning the floor.

She kept thinking about last night meeting Jo. The fact she came out to meet her and knew who she was made her a bit happy. It was nice. And at the same time she was willing to take time out to meet with her. Meg found her afterwards and she told her about it. Even Meg was a bit excited for her. Though she muttered how she could have been there.

Anna lifted her head when he heard the sound of Gadreel jumping on the floor. His heavy feet weren’t hard to miss. But from that sound, they had to arrive. Anna put the pen down and took a deep breath in. Showtime. She got up and came out onto the studio floor. Meg looked at her.

“Want me to set up the music for today?” Meg asked.

“Yeah. Gadreel, get ready to wear your heels. Same for you Meg.” Anna said. Meg nodded her head and walked off. Gadreel hurried over to his bag and started to put on his heels. Anna took a deep breath in and headed back to her office.

She grabbed her heels and put them on. She heard the door open and Gadreel squealed. Anna smirked and walked out and saw Benny, Jo, and red hair women in simple jeans. a t-shirt, and a hoodie. Jo on the other hand was in Underarmour leggings and a sweater. Anna saw she had a side cut on the right side. The pop star gave Anna a smile as she started to walk over.

“You guys found the place alright. Hi I’m Anna Milton.” Anna said holding her hand out to the red head.

“Charlie. I’m Jo’s manager.” She return the handshake.

“Cool. That’s Meg Masters and that’s Gadreel Cage who I told you about last night.” Anna looking at Jo who then gave Gadreel a smile.

“So you’re the big fan?” she said who caused Gadreel to smile but at the same time looked like he was trying to stay calm. Anna and Meg smirked at his attempt.

“Yes I am.” He said. Jo grinned.

“You have stuff you want me to sign don’t you?” She said. Gadreel crossed his arms which cause Meg to laugh.

“Go get them.” Jo said which caused Gadreel to run over to his bag and brought it over.

“You don’t know how happy I am.” Gadreel said as he pulled out all the CDs and a sharpie and handed them to Jo.

“I was honestly expecting more.” Jo said taking a cd and the sharpie. She opened it, pulling out the cover and started to sign it.

“I was suggested not to.” Gadreel said which caused Jo to smile.

“Understandable but you get to come on the tour with me.” Jo said as she started to put it up and move onto another one.

“I know. I rather have them sign now.” He said.

“Makes sense.” She said. Jo signed them and handed them back.

“So are we going to start?” She asked.

“Right now if you want.” Anna said clapping her hands. Jo gave her a smile.

“Let’s do this...Do I need heels?” Jo asking noticing.

“Not today. We are going to be showing you what you’re going to be learning actually. Tomorrow we’ll start with the dancing.”

“I could have wore jeans today.” Jo said with a chuckle which cause Charlie to grin.

“Sorry. I thought you would dance today.” She said. Jo looked at her.

“I know. But we’re watching it seems.” Jo looked at Anna and smiled. She sat down with Charlie.

“You going to sit?” Anna asked Benny.

“Imma fine.” He said. Anna nodded her head and started to walk over.

“You’re welcome to laugh at Gadreel if you want.” Meg said. Gadreel gave her a look causing the others to smile.

“Meg, track three please.” Anna said.

“Got it bossy lady.” Meg said. Anna and Gadreel walked to the middle of the floor as Med turned on the music.

The second the beat started, the trio started to dance and Jo smiled as she watched them. Her eyes laid mostly on Anna. Each movement was beautiful. She had to practice for years. Seeing her dance at the club was different then it was now. The club was more free. But this….This was different and Jo couldn’t put her finger on it. But she knew she love it.

The red hair moved around but Anna’s eyes focused on Jo as she moved. She saw her smiling and enjoying the show. She said kinda of said last night she was a fan of her dancing. When the song ended, Anna was breathing a bit heavy. She saw Jo smiled and she blush seeing the smile. Charlie and Benny started to clap and Jo kept smiling.

“That was amazing.” Charlie said.

“Anna choreographic it.” Gadreel said.

“Even better.” Jo said with a smile. Anna lowered her head and bit her bottom lip.

“Thanks.” Anna said.

“I can’t wait to learn tomorrow.” Jo said.

“Then we’re going to have you rest so you’re ready to dance. Do we need to bring her heels?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah.” Anna said. Charlie nodded her head.

“Alright.” Charlie said as they got up.

Jo was still grinning at Anna and the redhead was still blushing. And everyone else could see it.

 

 


	3. Eye Fucking and Pools

Jo was driving to Anna’s studio to ask her some things about the routines. She had to ditch both Benny and Charlie to drive out. She didn’t want them over her all the time. The car pulled into the parking lot and she parked the car. She grabbed her hat and put it on before she got out. The studio was a loft in a complex and personally, Jo liked it. She headed up to the loft and found the lights on. Anna was danceing. She smiled as she opened the door and watched her. Anna didn’t noticed Jo standing there for another few minutes. She jumped a bit which caused Jo to grin.

“Why are you here?” Anna said.

“I wanted to go over routes. Is it okay?” She asked.

“Oh, um yeah. Is Charlie or Benny here with you?” she asked.

“Nope. Just me. I snuck out.” Jo said walking in.

“And the press didn’t follow you?” She asked. Jo shook her head no.

“Alright. What is it about the routines you want to know?” She asked.

Jo rubbed the back of her neck. “I kinda of want to work on E.V.O.L because your steps are hard to handle.” She said. Anna nodded her head.

“And I assume you don’t have heels with you.” Anna said walking to her office.

“Nope.” Anna chuckled. She opened a door and pulled out some heels and came out. Jo took one of the pairs and put them on. Anna did the same and looked at the singer.

“You want to work on all or certain parts? Though we have time to work on them.” She said.

“The chorus. And I know but I rather have it known instead of screwing up on stage.” Jo said standing up and walking over to her.

“That makes sense. Alright let’s do this before you’re phone blows up.” Jo grinned as she stood beside her.

“It started on the drive over actually. I didn’t answer them.” She said.

“Sometimes you should just to let them know you're safe.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Jo said which cause Anna to smile.

“You are really different from how the media shows you.” She said.

“The media shows me as the rebel pop star. I say fuck in my songs for crying out loud. It’s a great image to boost sales but it gets boring.” Jo said as she walked around a little.

“What would you change your image to? A good girl?”

“That was my first year actually. Then I grew up. I release my first album at seventeen then my second one at twenty with a more sexual image. I grew up.” She said.

“So that explains from lovey dovey romance to fuck you let’s fuck songs?” Jo laughed.

“Yeah cause they started to let me write my own songs. But the dance?” Jo asked.

“Yeah. We’re getting side track.” Anna said. She gave Jo a smile which cause one to return. Anna blushed a bit but made a coughing sound to get them started.

She started the count as they started to move. Anna watched Jo move and honestly couldn’t see where she was messing up. Jo had been doing this since her teens. She would have a better memory and be able to remember them. Plus the steps weren’t that hard. Well for Anna they weren’t. But then her eyes noticed Jo kept glancing over to her. Not to watch her dance movements but her herself. Anna’s face turn red and she stopped and walked away.

“You okay?” Jo asked following her.

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Anna said.

“What?”

“You stare at me. You basically fucking me with your eyes.” She said which cause Jo to laugh.

“You’re blushing cause I eye fuck you? Or is it that it’s me?” Jo said.

“W-What?”

“It’s because it’s me. The famous pop star flirting with the nobody. Sounds like some cliche Disney movie.” Jo walked up to her and pulled Anna to her which caused the dancer to blush even harder.

“Wait...You’re gay?!”

“No.”

“Bisexual?”

“No.”

“Demi?” Jo looked at her.

“I don’t know what that is. I’m pansexual. I could care less.” Jo said.

“Oh.” Anna glupped. Jo grinned and leaned into kiss her until they heard Jo’s name screamed. Jo groaned and let Anna go as Charlie came into the room.

“What the hell Jo?!” Charlie said.

“I snuck out to work on the dances with her.” Jo said

“Why couldn’t this wait till tomorrow?” Charlie asked.

“Because it’s me Charlie.” Jo said.

“Whatever. Get in your car and get back to your house. I don’t want to have to handle with you pulling a media stunt.” Jo looked like she was being punished.

“That was one time and I had just turn twenty one.” Jo said.

“I don’t care. Let’s go.” Jo groan and took the heels off and put on her shoes.

“Fine. Oh Anna, tomorrow I’m have a party at my place. Bring Meg and Gadreel with you. I’ll jack Charlie’s phone and text you the address.” Jo said.

Anna nodded her head. “Alright. I’ll see you there.” She said which caused Jo to smile.

* * *

Anna and Meg pulled up to the house that Jo from Charlie’s phone. Gadreel was pissed he couldn’t come because he had to help with a move. So it was the two girls. Meg had gotten Anna to wear one of her pin-up dresses she had. She didn’t wear them unless it was the weekend because she was usually in the dance studio working on bills or teaching and the dress made it harder for her to do. It was a simple red dress with white dots all over it and she had a matching white belt around her waist and heels. She let her hair down in some slight curls. While Meg wore leather pants with a silver, loose blouse and a leather jacket over it with matching boots.

“You know this the first time I’ve dressed up like this for an party.” Anna said.

“You didn’t go to any parties in college. It was the dance studio, the carbet bar, or school. Me and Gadreel, we went to parties. But I bet Jo would eat you up in that.” Meg said grinning which cause Anna to stop.

“How do you know?” she asked.

“You two eye fuck all the time. And she really seems to enjoy you touching her. How do you feel about the fact someone like Jo is into you?” Meg asked looking at her friend.

“...I don’t know. Let’s get inside.” She said. Meg smirked as they came to the door. The brunette knocked on the door and it took a couple of seconds before Charlie opened it.

“Where’s Gadreel?” She asked being a bit surprised.

“He had to help someone move. Trust us, he’s pissed.” Meg said. Charlie nodded and was taken a bit surprised by Anna.

“Well damn. Didn’t know you could bust this out. If I was single I would be all over you.” She said which caused Meg to smirk and Anna to give her a look.

“Does everyone want to fuck me?” She asked.

“I have a girlfriend and I’m happy with her. But come in, everyone is in the back and I was getting another beer. There are drinks in the back.” Charlie said letting them inside.

The girls smiled and came in. Anna’s eye went around the hallway. There wasn’t much but a coat rack and a small coffee table. She came out of the hallway and looked into the living room, dining room, and kitchen combo. It was huge and the walls were white. There was a 42 inch flat screen with various gaming consoles under it and a black, L shape couch was infront of it with a logged coffee table there. Anna also noticed the few guitars that were up. The kitchen looked high tech as it could be but then again Jo could afford it. The dining room table barely looked like it was touch. All six of the chairs were pushed in. the back wall was all window and they saw everyone was out there.

Charlie got infront of them and slid a door open and left it open for the two. Meg grinned when she saw the pool with Benny and the Bela chick who approached them in it with Bela ontop of Benny. Then there was another guy with pushed back brown hair and emerald green eye and on his shoulders was a girl with bright red hair, brighter than Anna’s and Charlie’s, with olive colored eyes. It was clear they were playing chicken. Then they saw Charlie go sit beside Jo who was only in a yellow bikini top and diem shorts. She smiled seeing them.

“Where’s Gadreel?” She asked getting up and walking over.

“He’s helping someone move. Didn’t know it was a pool party.” Anna said.

“They like to play in my pool whenever they come over. I was cleaning the filters and I wear this when I do it. Why wanna play in the water?” Jo asked.

“No. This kinda of took me a while to do.” Anna said referring to her hair. Jo smiled.

“Ah. Alright. I would have loan you a bathing suit if you did.” Jo said.

“I’m good. So who are the other two?” Anna said pointing to them. Jo came up beside her.

“The chick with the bottle red hair, don’t tell her I said that, is my stylist Abaddon and Bela is her girlfriend. They have the weirdest relationship I’ve ever seen. The guy under her is my producer Dean. I knew him from back home because he’s family friend and it’s thanks to him I got signed and he produces all my music too. This is basically my small tight knit group of friends.” Jo said.

“Well that’s pretty cool to have a friend as your producer.” Anna said. Jo nodded her head as she took a sip from a beer bottle.

“Pretty awesome. But we have beer, pizza in the kitchen cause Dean was suppose to GRILL US SOME BURGERS!” Jo yelled.

“BITE ME JO!” He yelled. Jo put the bottle down and took off her shorts which caused Anna to blush. Jo jumped into the pool and swam over to Dean and bit his side which caused the man to scream and dropped Abaddon into the pool. Dean looked at Jo who was grinning.

“What you going to do about it Winchester? I have a bodyguard!” She said.

“Not my division sweeite.” Benny said. Dean grinned and tackled Jo into the water. Anna smiled and giggled.

“Dean stop that.” Anna heard right by her ear which caused her to jump alitte and trip over her feet into the pool. Jo got free and swam over to Anna and helped her up.

“You okay?” Jo asked.

“Yes what the hell?” Anna looked up and saw a man standing there. He wore a white button up with a black tie and a pair of black pants with matching shoes. His hair was black and messy and he hadn't looked like he shaved in a couple fo days. And his eyes were a bright blue.

“Castiel, stop sneaking up on people.” Jo said as Meg came over to help Anna out of the pool.

“I am sorry.” Castiel said as Anna got out. Jo followed her as Charlie came over with a towel.

“It’s fine.” Anna said as she took the towel.

“Let’s get you into some dry clothes.” Jo said taking the other and wrapping it around her waist. Anna nodded her head and followed Jo inside.

* * *

Anna let out a groan when the sunlight hit her face. Her head was throbbing. She rolled to her side and opened her eyes. Then it hit her, this wasn’t her bed. She sat up and looked at the blue bed sheets and noticed the bed was much bigger than hers. As well as the room being big and spacious. Than a door open and what Anna saw, she blushed. Jo stood there butt naked with her hair soaking wet. She even noticed a pentagram type tattoo on her hip.

“Oh god. What happen?!” Anna panicked.

“You ended up getting really drunk after you changed clothes. I let you sleep in my bed.” Jo said grinning as she went to the dresser.

“Then explain why you're naked?!” She asked.

“I left my towel in here.” She said opening it and pulling out underwear to put on.

“So we didn’t do anything?” Anna asked.

“No. You were pretty much drunk. Meg and I got you into the bed.” She said as she put on a pair of shorts.

“Oh good.” Anna put her face into her hands which caused Jo to laugh.

“I wouldn’t even try. Drunk sex isn’t fun. Anyways, I’m making breakfast if you want some.” She said with a smile as she left the room.

Anna sat there for a couple of seconds. She got drunk to the point she had passed out and Jo right away took care of her. Most people wouldn’t care but Jo did. Anna smiled to herself a bit.

 

 


	4. Kisses and Cuddles

Jo sat off to the side of the set for her photoshoot so they have photos for the tour posters. She was dressed in torn jeans, a white tank that had a grey-scale American flag with a leather motorcycle jacket on with mid-calf, black, leather boots. She had a dark make-up scheme on with heavy eye make-up on. There was a braid going over and around the side-cut. She was on her phone texting Anna. Since the party, she had been texting her more and more. Whenever she had a class, she let Jo know and she would stop texting her until Anna told her she was free.

It was clear Jo was happy when she would text Anna as well. Charlie and Dean noticed it the most. Jo would light up when she got a text. It honestly had been a while since they saw her happy. Charlie came over to Jo and looked at her. She had to smile at Jo’s smile.

“Hey goo-goo eyes. You’re needed on the set.” She said.

Jo looked at her and grinned. “Alright. How much longer till we’re done?” She got up and followed Charlie onto the photoshoot.

“Maybe an hour or so. I take it you want to go see Anna.” Charlie grinned as Jo blushed a bit.

“Shut up.” Jo said.

Charlie smiled and looked at the singer. “Jo it’s fine. You just need remember, if it gets out, it’ll be a big deal because no one is aware of your sexuality. Plus you’ll put her in some danger with the press and your fans.” she said.

“Can I not even think about the press and be happy?” Jo said.

She had a point. Charlie nodded her head. “Yeah. But if the press catches wind, let me know and I’ll help her out.” Jo nodded.

“Thank you Charlie.” She said.

“Welcome. Now go do the photos and then drive off to see her.” Jo grinned as she walked.

Charlie smiled as she looked down at her phone. She knew Jo hadn’t date since she signed. Though the two had a short fling but the manager and client relationship in a weird manner so they ended. Now Charlie had her girlfriend and now Jo was on the verge of getting one. She took a seat by the set and watched Jo.

She sat on the floor as they took her photo. One of the things about Jo, she looked gorgeous. Though one of her favorite ones was one Jo did last year, covered in mud wearing just a black tank and cut off shorts. The sales of the magazine she did it for went through the roof. Plus Jo had fun doing the shoot as well.

After it was done, Jo went and changed her clothes back into her every day ones. A basic long sleeve, purple shirt with a tan tank under it with blue jeans and tennis shoes on. She got all the make-up off her face and took the braid out of her hair. Charlie gave her the keys and looked at her.

“Please for the love of god text me when you’re there safely.” She said.

“Yes mom.” Jo said with a grin.

She hurried outside and to her car. Charlie had been taking her keys more because she had been sneaking out alot more and Charlie found out due to Benny. Plus with the tour getting closer, they needed her to focus more. The pop star got into her car and drove off. She heard her phone go off. It had to be Anna. But she would check it when she got to the studio. Jo pulled in and grabbed her beanie from the glove department. She put it on as she walk in.

The music could be hear from the bottle floor a bit. Either Anna was teaching or dancing by herself. It caused her to smile as she climbed up the stairs. Slowly the door came into her sight and she looked in. Anna was just walking around the studio, looking at some papers with the music on. Jo grinned as she opened the door. She walked over to Anna when she wasn’t looking and wrapped her arms around Anna which caused her to jump and cover her mouth. She saw Jo in the mirror and blushed.

“Jesus Christ Jo you scared me.” She said causing Jo to grin.

“I’m sorry. You’re music is pretty loud.” Jo said. Anna pulled out a remote and turned it down.

“Sorry. So photoshoot is over?” Jo let go of her and took a seat on the floor.

“Yep. I’ll get to see them tomorrow and pick which ones are being used for the tour.” She said as Anna sat down beside her.

“Do I get a sneak peak at them?” She asked.

“If you come over tomorrow maybe. But when the poster is made, I’ll sneak you a copy before they go up everywhere to promote the tour. That why you can hang it in your office and make it a topic piece. I’ll even sign it too.” Jo said with a smile.

“Gadreel will want one too.” Anna said.

“I’ll get him one too. And Meg.” Anna smiled as she looked at the blonde.

“They would like that.” She said. Jo looked at her and smiled.

Jo bit her bottom lip as she leaned over to Anna. The red head’s eyes went straight to her lips. Jo placed her hands on Anna’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Both their eyes closed as they kept kiss. Jo slowly pushed her down onto the ground and mounted her. Anna didn’t want to fight her off. She was enjoying it. She felt Jo’s hands moved to her hips, slowly moving up her shirt. Quickly she put her hands ontop of Jo’s and stopped her. That was too much for her. Jo broke the kiss and looked at her.

“What?” She asked.

“That’s alittle too fast.” Anna said which caused Jo to blush.

“Oh Sorry. It’s...just been a while.” Jo sat up and got off of her.

“It’s alright.” She said as Jo brushed her hair behind her ear. She nodded her head and looked down at her hands. Anna reached over and took ahold of them and looked at her.

“It might have been a while but I really did like that kiss.” She said which caused Jo to smile.

“Um, Thanks.” Jo said. Anna smiled.

“So...does this mean we’re dating now?” Anna asked.

“Well we haven’t had a date really.” Jo said.

“Then what about we go out for dinner?”

“Famous. Really hard to do.”

“Then I’ll come over and you or me, can cook dinner.” Anna said.

Jo nodded her head. “You can come over and I can cook.” She said.

“Then I’ll be at your house tomorrow at seven.”

Jo bit her lip as she smiled.

* * *

Anna shifted in the bed as she woke up. Last night was wonderful. When she had got to Jo’s, she had dinner already done. She had cooked them both rib-eyes which surprised Anna a bit. She also had made mash potatoes and fried apples. Anna asked Jo how she knew how to cook them and she told her about her mother running a dive bar and the food she made there. Jo was able to pick up her mother’s cooking skills. And when Anna took a bite, it was amazing. Yeah, Jo made her breakfast a while ago but it didn’t compare to this.

It was Heaven.

As they ate, Anna was able to learn how Jo got signed. Yeah it was known she got signed thanks to Dean but the number of times Jo was rejected surprised Anna. And she found out why. Jo at the time she was signed, didn’t even look like how she did now. Then again she was fifteen when she was signed. She had braces, was a bit flat-chested, and couldn’t dance to save her life. Plus she had ache and really bad, self-cut hair.

Dean had been working with Hellhound for a couple of years when Jo’s demo came through. And he basically had to vouch for her and to get her looking like she kinda of did now. That’s how she meet Abaddon. She was able to get rid of the ache and fix her hair to where she looked good enough to put her in some modeling jobs. Then when they were about to put her into the studio, her whole body changed because of her diet they put her on. Her breast grew out, her voiced changed a bit, and she got her braces off. Plus she was about to have a mental breakdown because of all the stress she had to get ready to even record. They came close to dropping her because of it.

But Dean was able to help her and got her in the studio and when Crowley heard the song, he kept her and got her Charlie as the manager and Benny as security because it was the song that put Jo on the map. Anna felt bad she wasn’t really able to be a kid for the last few years before she turned eighteen but she was the same. And Jo was able to pull it out of her about how she got into dancing, especially burlesque.

And Jo laughed when she told her. Anna had found her older brother Gabriel’s Playboy Magazine that had some of the models as pin-up girls and some of them were burlesque dancers when she was twelve. Anna thought they were beautiful and saw you didn’t have to look modern to be beautiful. Anna then started to dress like them when she could. But she had been dancing since she was six and that started because she went with a friend to a dance class and she liked it.

Jo loved the fact Anna was dedicated to it. She stuck with her first studio till she left for college, but still went back to teach. She even loved the story on how she meet Meg and Gadreel. Meg was in her ballet techniques class and they were the two who were always stuck to dance with each other. They had a love hate relationship but after, the class they two became really close friends. Gadreel on the other hand was in their Contemporary Dance Artist and was the only guy to dance to a female pop song that happen to be one of Jo’s songs.

“Okay so since you do burlesque and like to dress up like a pin-up model, why don’t you do it all the time?” Jo asked when Anna finished.

“Because it’s hard to teach dressed like that and I’m always at the studio working.”

Jo grinned. “Then when we’re on tour will you dress up in it more? And maybe even after it?”

“Maybe.” Anna said.

After the two finished their dinner, Jo pulled out the alcohol and they slowly got drunk. When Anna got to the point she couldn’t move, Jo stopped drinking and put Anna to bed. She then crawled in with her, wrapping her arms around her. Anna got her pants off and passed out quickly. Jo got out and changed into a sports bra and a pair of shorts before she got back in.

Now Anna was waking up. She looked down and saw Jo’s arms wrapped around her waist. Her face was curled into her neck. Anna smiled as placed her hands ontop of Jo’s which caused a sound to come from Jo. Jo woke up and looked at Anna. She scooted closer and kissed her shoulder.

“How you feeling?” She asked.

“Better. Why did we get drunk last night?” Anna asked as she rubbed her face before she moved onto her back and looked at Jo.

“Cause I pulled out Whiskey and we started to play drinking games.” Jo said moving even closer and closing her eyes again.

“Hey you have to work today. No sleeping.” Anna said.

“I don’t want to.”

“Hey the superstar needs to work.”

“I didn’t want to be the superstar...I was forced to.” Anna looked at her as Jo opened her eyes again.

“What did you mean?”

Jo sighed. “The company made me into a pop star. I didn’t want to be one. I like just playing my guitar and singing.”

“Then why haven’t you done that? Make an acoustic album. I would buy it.” Jo smiled.

“I would but they don’t want to do it.” She said as they hear Jo’s phone go off. Jo turned onto her back and grabbed it. She answered it and put it to her ear.

“What...I woke up a couple of minutes ago...fine let yourself in...Fine I’ll cook breakfast too. Lazy ass.” Jo hung up and put her phone back.

“Charlie?” Anna asked.

“Yeah and now I must cook breakfast cause she’s on the way over with the poster designs.” Jo gave Anna a kiss before she got out of bed.

“What’s on the menu then?” Anna asked as she got up.

“Eggs. I don’t want to cook.” She said as she stretched.

“Then I will since you’ve cooked for me twice already.” Anna said as she went ahead of Jo. The blonde smiled as she followed her.

Charlie showed up a while later with a large folder carrier and a newspaper. She came into the kitchen and stopped seeing Anna cooking and Jo at her kitchen table, on her laptop. Anna looked at her before Charlie went over to the kitchen table, setting everything on it, causing Jo to look up at her.

“What?” She asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Charlie asked.

“Because I don’t have to tell you about everything you do.” Jo said.

“Well something like this with the fact the paparazzi does stalk you, I should know so I can help keep her safe.”

“I have a restraining order on every single on of them and Benny chases them away. Are they out there?” Jo asked.

“A couple. Call Benny?”

“Call Benny.” Jo said as Anna brought over some plates. Jo smiled.

“Thanks Anna.” She said as Anna kissed her on the head. Charlie pointed at them

“What happen last night?” She asked.

“I cooked dinner, we talk, then we drank.” Jo said as she picked up some bacon and ate it.

“Ok. I’ll show you the posters later.” Charlie said as she watched Anna come back with her plate and sat down beside Jo.

 

 


	5. The Phone got Hacked

Meg pulled up in the car with Gadreel. It was five in the morning and that was the arrival time they were told. Anna was there already because she had slept at Jo’s place the night before. Also Anna was the farthest away from the studio if she was at her place. Meg got out of the car as Gadreel got out sluggishly. He was a pain to get up. They saw Charlie walk over to them wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. She looked like she didn’t want to be up either. Meg gave the manger a smile.

“So where are we parking for this?” She asked.

“I’m not functioning so please clear this up for me. What?” Charlie asked.

“What bus are we crashing in?” Meg asked as Gadreel grabbed their bags.

“On Jo’s with me, Anna, her, Benny, and Abaddon. Dean doesn’t do the tours and Bela doesn’t either. Plus my girlfriend won’t come on them either.And there’s eight beds if you’re going to ask. Her bus is the black one with nothing on it. She doesn’t like the big and fancy ones.” Charlie said poorly pointing towards the bus.

“Got it. I’m going to assume Anna’s up.” Meg said as they started to walk towards it.

“Yep. And I’m getting donuts.” Charlie said as she walked away. Gadreel followed her.

They climb on the bus and were taken by surprise how simple it was. Jo’s house was big and a bit fancy but the bus was simple. The bus literally looked like you saw most touring bands have. They saw Anna was up on her laptop with a cup of coffee. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing an oversize sweater and black leggings. She looked up at her friends and smiled.

“You awake there Gadreel?” She asked. Gadreel gave her a look.

“Can I go back to sleep?” He asked which caused the two to smile.

“Yeah. Charlie marked where you’re sleeping. Jo’s asleep so be careful. She’ll get pissy if you wake her.” Anna said. Gadreel nodded his head and went to the back as Meg sat down across from Anna. She gave her a smile which caused Anna to look up at her.

“What?” She asked.

“So what’s it like dating the pop star hm? You never talk about it at the studio.” She asked.

“Because we don’t want the press to get wind of it. And Jo will be put through hell by the press.” Anna said taking a sip of her coffee.

“Wait...Jo’s in the closet still?” Meg asked.

“Kinda of.” Meg grinned.

“The lesbian pop-”

“Pansexual actually.” Meg arched an eyebrow.

“Really?” Anna nodded her head, “Wow, the pansexual pop star who’s dating a lesbian. This would be good for the media.” She said.

“Not right now. When Jo’s ready she’ll come out and say it.” Anna said as Charlie came back on the bus with a couple of boxes. She put them on the counter before she went into the back where the beds are.

“Is everyone asleep?” Meg asked.

“Yep.” Anna said with a nod.

Anna stayed out there with Meg for another hour before she went back to Jo’s bunk. She pulled aside the curtain and curled into it. Jo woke up and looked back at her. Anna smiled and pulled the curtain back. Jo reached over and pulled the red head in for a kiss.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Anna said.

“Hey.” Jo said grougly. Anna rested her head ontop of Jo as she rubbed her eyes.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“Six. I wanted to crawl in and try to sleep with you.” Anna said. Jo smiled as she wrapped her arms around her.

“Good. Now sush and sleep.” Jo said as she closed her eyes again. Anna smiled as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Anna and Gadreel were working with the dancers for the tour. Meg was off making sure the sound was set. They had a free day before the show tomorrow night and the three dancers thought it would be best to work on the dance moves. Them, Charlie, and Benny were the only ones really who didn’t have a day off. And they didn’t even know what Jo and Abaddon was doing. Anna was sure her phone was being blown up by Jo asking if she was done or anything. Charlie was making sure Jo’s radio interview was set tomorrow and Benny was going over security.

Gadreel clapped his hands and looked at them. “Alright let’s take ten and get some water. We’ll work of Devil’s Kiss and be done for the day.” He said. Anna gave him a smile.

“I should let you teach more.” Anna said as she headed to the side.

“Well no one signs up for my classes.” Gadreel said.

“They should after the tour is over. You’re posting videos on your instagram.” Anna said.

“Which you should have for your burlesque stuff. Plus you should also do some photoshoots and put those out there.” He said.

“I don’t like them. Facebook and email is all I need.”

Anna picked up her phone and looked through the various text she got. She noticed it was basicly from all her family and friends asking about if she was with Jo. She was wondering how people knew. She didn’t post anything about the tour and neither did Meg and Gadreel. All people thought was they were going to a conference. Then Anna noticed the photos. Jo had taken one of the two of them kissing so she could make that her wallpaper. Jo’s phone got hacked and it was now clear, people knew they were dating.

“CHARLIE!” Anna yelled. Gadreel looked over and saw the photo.

“Oh shit.” He said as the redhead ran over.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Anna showed her the phone and Charlie’s eyes widen.

“How is that in someone’s text? That’s on Jo’s phone.” Charlie said.

“Her phone got hacked.” Anna said as Charlie’s phone started to ring. She pulled it out.

“It’s on the news cause Crowley is calling me. Hey Crowley.” Charlie said wearily as she walked away. Anna sat down and ran her hands through her hair. Oh she was screwed.

Gadreel looked at her. “Go to the bus and wait for Charlie and Jo.” He said.

Anna nodded her head and got up. She felt her phone keep going off. When she got on the bus, she took her phone and threw it into the oven and left it there. Oh she was going to have to change her number now. The dancer went to Jo’s bed and curled up on it. She had no idea what to do. She stayed like that for a couple of hours before Jo got on. She was out of breathe and hurried over to her. Anna noticed there was plastic wrapped around her forearm.

“Hey are you alright?” She asked.

“What the hell were you doing?” Anna asked pointing at the plastic.

“That’s not important Anna. What about you? You’re the one who’s phone was blowing up.” Jo asked as she placed her hands on her face.

Anna gulped a bit. “I dunno. I didn’t think everyone I knew would me messaging me if that photo was real.” She said.

“I know. I should have protected my phone better. Hellhound isn’t too happy about it. Well more with me.” Jo said as she got into the space with her.

“They didn’t know your were pan didn’t they?”

“Nope. And I’m sure it’s going to be a topic on the radio tomorrow when I go in.” Anna took ahold of Jo’s fingers and laced her inbetween hers.

“What does Hellhound want you to do?” Anna asked.

“Well clearly I can’t hide this so I’m going to be honest and say it.” Jo pulled Anna in and kissed her on the head.

“Alright...My phone’s in the oven…” Anna said. Jo grinned as she got up and went over to it. She pulled it open, grinning. Jo pulled out the phone as she looked at it.

“You’re brother says, ‘damn girl. You scored great!’ Plus your dad called.” Jo handed her the phone.

“I don’t want to talk to them.” She said as Charlie got on the bus.

“So we have alot of media damage to deal with this.” She said.

* * *

Jo walked with Anna’s hand in hers. The radio station asked if Anna would join them for the interview today and it was strange that Anna said yes. They had to be at the station at two and it took Anna close to two hours to get ready where Jo just put on torned up jeans, a black t-shirt and her black and red plaid shirt with a matching beanie. But when Jo saw Anna get off the bus, she was lost for words. Those two hours were spent on her dressing up like a pin-up model which she didn’t do much because of the dancing.

She wore a tight black dress with white polka-dots on it. Her hair was pulled back with the front bumped and a matching headband. She had white heels on with matching pantyhose. And her make-up was as flawless as she had it when she perform. Jo was blushing and acting like an idiot the whole time as they headed towards the station. She was loving how Anna was dressed.

Charlie had to give them the basic rundown on what not to talk about like their sex life, which didn’t exist, and most of Anna’s personal life. They didn’t want much to get out to help keep Anna safe but she was allow to talk about the dance studio and her burqulse career. They came into the studio and was greeted by the host.

“Hello I’m Balthazar. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” He said.

“It’s nice to meet you. My manager sent you the list of what’s off-topic.” Jo said.

“Yep and I got it. Now you are the lovely Anna. My you’re beautiful.” He said.

“Thank you.” Anna said.

“Now let’s get you ready.” Balthazar said.

He lead the two into the studio and pointed to their seats. He handed them the headphones and Jo snickered as Anna put hers on carefully, not to mess with her hair. She gave Jo a look. Balthazar grinned as he waited for the sign for them to get on the air. Jo watched him and saw him give the signal they were on the air.

“Hello boys and girls. This is Angel Radio! Now as promised I have the beautiful and talented Jo Harvelle in my studio today with a special guest. Now we know she’s in town for her Whiplash Tour but there was something in the media that has blown everyone away. Jo’s phone got hacked and with most hacking you except nude photos but instead we get photos of you kissing another woman. So I know we were suppose to talk about the tour but let’s get the question that’s on everyone’s mind. Who is this women?” He said. Anna looked a bit nervous but Jo clearly knew what to do.

“Well Balthazar, that’s my girlfriend Anna who helped choreograph the tour.” She said.

“Girlfriend? Jo, does this mean you’re a lesbian?”

“Um no.” Anna smirked at Jo.

“Then how do you define yourself?”

“I think everyone is hot. I don’t care what lies between your legs.” Jo said with a grin which cause Balthazar to smile and Anna to giggle. It’s really something Jo would say.

“Oh I understand. Now you might have heard that giggle. So Jo, would you like to explain who those giggles belonged to?” He asked.

Before Jo could even open her mouth, Anna took over. “I’m the girlfriend, Anna.” Jo looked at her and gave her a smile.

“Anna, you’re dating Jo and choreographing her tour. What is it that you outside of this?” He asked.

“I’m a burlesque dancer and I run a dance studio.” She said.

“Burlesque? Isn’t that like stripping on stage?” He asked.

“To a degree cause I strip tease but I do not get naked on stage. I tease at the thought of it.” Anna said.-

“She’s actually really good. I’ve seen her perform before we meet.” Jo said.

“Maybe you should let her dance on the stage for the tour.” he said causing the two to laugh.

“I was told Jo wasn’t allowed to strip on stage and I’m sure that goes back to me strip-teasing on stage. I also have a show back in L.A. at a club called Feathers.” Anna said. She noticed Jo was staring at her and biting her bottom lip as she smiled. She reached over and took ahold of Jo’s hand and held onto it.

 

 


	6. Rejection and Leaving

Jo sat in Crowley’s office, picking at her tattoo on her forearm she got. With the tour over and the various interviews she’s done since she came out, it caused a bit of an issue at the company. Crowley came in and put a stack of printed papers on the desk. Jo looked at them, then at Crowley.

“Is there an issue with me liking everything?” Jo asked as he sat down.

“A bit. Mostly how it was brought to an attention. And with the fact it was with your choreographer. How long has this been going on?” Crowley asked.

“Shortly after you hired her.” Jo said.

“Really Joanna? Who knew?”

“Charlie, Meg, and Gadreel. That’s all. Oh and Benny.” Jo said as Crowley sighed.

“Well thankfully you did the damage control but we are now getting alot of companies who want you as a spokesperson for the LGBT.”

“Let’s do it.” Jo had a smile on her face.

“Not yet. You’re the biggest selling female solo artist who just went I like to fuck everything. We have to figure out what to do with that first off...What is that on your forearm?” He asked noticing the tattoo.

Jo held it out showing a knife with WAH on the blade. “It’s my father’s knife. Mom kept it locked up in the bar and I wanted something of my father.” Jo said.

“That is going to cause us a headache. Why didn’t you tell us about it?”

“Because I don’t have to tell you everything I do. I mean fucken hell Crowley, you made me get a fucken side cut for this album and I’m forced to basically get it shaved down every month. Am I not allow to make a change to myself every now and then?” Jo asked.

“You have to be cleared remember? That stupid little thing on your hip was one thing. You just turned 18 and your album went double platinum. This though is a different story. I’m sure there will be heat for the fact it’s a knife.” He said. Jo rolled her eyes.

“Well it’s too late. Anything else to harp on?” She snapped.

Crowley looked at her. “Start working on songs for your next album. I want an ideal list in four weeks.” He said.

Jo looked at him. “...I want an acoustic album. Or an EP. Or a remix deal. I’m dry on creativity.” She said.

Crowley looked at him. “Fine. A remix EP to give you a break.”

“Thanks. Now I’m leaving unless there’s something else to bitch about.” Jo said.

“No.” Jo got up and left the office.

She headed out the building and towards her car. Jo sat there a couple of seconds before she smacked the steering wheel. Half the time she couldn’t even get what she wanted with the company. She had been fighting for years for an acoustic album. That’s what she wanted. She was the kid who grew up on classic rock and emo music and when she heard her favorite songs acoustically, she fell in love with them. She sat there and started her car to drive off.

She went back to her house, with no plans. She didn’t know when Anna would be over there or if Charlie would find out the plans and show up. She pulled in and headed inside. Jo walked into the living room and grabbed her acoustic guitar. After she tuned it, she sat down on her couch and started to play it. She started to sing softly.

“I’ve been sitting here since the morning, wondering when the pain will fade away. I know it’ll take a while so I can move on to a better life. We both need time to heal but I don’t want to lose you now.”

“Wow.” Jo stopped and turned her head seeing Anna there.

“How long have you been there?”

“Since you started to play. You left the front door open.” Anna said as she came over and sat down beside her.

“That wouldn’t have been good if a fan or the paparazzi got in.” Jo said. Anna smiled and looked at the guitar.

“Why hasn’t that song been on any albums?”

“Because it keeps getting rejected because I won’t let them turn it into a pop song.” Jo said as she sat the guitar beside her.

“What song is it then?”

“Rock. Most of the songs I write start as a rock song but get turned into pop.” Jo frowned a bit.

“You really hate singing pop don’t you?” Anna asked noticing the frown.

“Yeah. I get shot down when I want to do an acoustic album.” Anna took ahold of Jo’s hand and held onto it.

“Why not release it yourself?” She asked.

“I can’t because of my contract. And I have two years left on it with another album.” Jo groaned.

“Have you thought about trying to get out of it?”

“It would take the two years left to get out of it so there wouldn’t be a point.” Anna sighed.

“Then you’re stuck there for two years and have to put something out in that time.” Jo nodded her head.

“Yep.” She said as she put her head on Anna’s shoulder.

* * *

Jo sat with Dean and Charlie in Dean’s in-home studio as they worked on the remixes. Castiel brought them drinks while he was cooking lunch. Charlie and Dean were focusing more on the music while Jo sat in a chair, filling up a piece of paper by drawing lines all over it. Charlie looked over at her and frowned. She heard the acoustic idea was shot down and it was something Jo had been wanting to do for years. She walked over and sat down beside her.

“I know you’re not happy with Crowley but you need to work on these with us.” She said.

“I don’t want to.” Jo mumbled.

“Jo. come on.” Charlie said.

“Charlie, I could care less what the remixes sound like. I only suggested cause I don’t want to work on a fourth album.” Jo said.

“Why?”

Jo looked at her. “I’m tired of being a pop star and I want to release the music the original way I wrote it. I rather sit on stage with my guitar and play.” Dean looked over at them.

“They aren’t going to let you Jo.” Dean said.

“I know but I want out. I hate it...I want to break my contract. Or get out of it.” Jo said.

“You said this last year and the year before but you never do anything about it.” Charlie said.

“Because you never support me in this. I want to do it this time. For real.” Jo said. Dean sighed.

“I know a lawyer. He’s Cas’s cousin and he’s one of the best in L.A.” Dean said. Jo and Charlie looked at him.

“What?” Jo asked.

“Yeah. Crowley has honeslty been a fucken dick to you with your career. With your first album it was fine because you had no idea what was going on. But you have won Grammys and multiple awards and he won’t let you really do what you’re good at. Plus now with your coming out, I know he’s going to refuse to let you be out there with it. Charlie, you’ve seen it too. You’ve seen how she been shut down. We’ve just kept quiet in fear of losing our jobs. Let’s leave with Jo and start our own company. We could do it.” Dean said which caused Jo to smile. Charlie looked at her.

“You know we need more than that. We need someone who’s good at PR and someone front it.” Charlie said.

“Me. I have experience clearly with business. I’ve been in it since I was fifteen. I have ten years on me.” Jo said.

“You’ll have a hard time running it as well as performing. Dean would be a better choice.” Charlie said.

“True. Dean, would you be the CEO for our new company?” Jo asked which caused the man to smile.

“Sure.” He said as Castiel came down.

“How is the remixes going?” He asked.

“We’re saying fuck it and we need Michael's number.” Dean said.

“Why?” Cas asked.

“I’m going to leave Hellhounds and I need a lawyer.” Jo said.

 

 


	7. sEXY fUN tIME

Anna smiled as she looked at the full class from her office with Gadreel and Meg. They were excited. This was the greatest perk of Anna dating Jo. Plus they knew the tour helped. Meg went to the desk and grabbed the tablet and pulled up a file. Jo got them it to help with the studio. The only thing she gave them because Anna fused over anything else she would offer.

“We have thirty tonight. Our max. And we have more for the next two nights for beginners.” Meg said.

“I wonder how many will become regulars.” Gadreel said.

“We’ll weed them out. I bet most are here to hopefully meet Jo.” Anna said.

“And she agreed to never come during class hours which will help.” Gadreel said. The girls nodded their head.

“So what song?” Meg asked.

“Break Free?” Gadreel asked.

“Surprise you’re not suggesting something by Jo.” Meg said.

“Sure. Put your heels on. Meg set up the song.” Anna said.

Anna went to her desk and took a seat. She picked up her heels and put them on which signaled the others. Once all three had their heels on, Meg grabbed the tablet. They walked out to the floor and that caused everyone to clear a path. Meg went to the speakers and connected the two. She knew at the beginning of every beginner class, she wanted to show them what they would be learning.

The second the music started, they started to dance. It was a flurry of movement. Perfect Sync between the three of them. Even with the small numbers they use to have, they would practice their routines. They each knew people were memorized by the dancers. When the music stop, they had little shortness of breath. Applause filled the room which cause them to look at them.

“Thank you and welcome to Fallen Studios. First thing first, if you are here in the hopes to meet Jo, please leave. She’s agree to not show up during my classes. So if you’re here for that, please leave.” Anna said. They watch a couple of people get their stuff and leave. Anna knew there were some. Once they had left, she looked at the others who stood.

“Those who stayed, thank you. It means you wish to learn. So let’s begin and don’t worry. Heels are for the experienced here. We won’t make you do it right away.” Anna gave them a smile.

After a couple of hours, Anna was sitting in her office doing the paperwork for payment people gave her before they left. She was excited she got to teach an almost full class. Gadreel and Meg cleaned already and left for the night. So the knock on the wall scared her a bit to the the point she covered her face. Jo stood there and smiled.

“Did I scare you?” She asked as she walked over to Anna which caused the dancer to laugh alittle.

“Yep. You did. What are you doing here?” Anna asked as Jo gave her a kiss. She pulled up a chair and looked at her.

“Well I got finish dinner with my lawyer so I figure I would come and see you.” Jo said.

“Lawyer? Is there some trouble you got in?” Anna asked.

“Does trying to leave the company count?” Jo grinned. Anna looked at her.

“Really?” Anna asked.

“Yep. It’s going to be a long fight but I might be able to win it. Especially if I can prove it that they took my stuff and twisted it. Plus control me which Abaddon and Dean can vouch that happen. This side cut, I didn’t want. They forced me to get it.” Jo said pointed to the cut.

Anna smiled. “So what does that mean?” She asked.

“Well If I get out of it, Dean and I are going to start our own company. We don’t have a name yet but we’ll cross that bridge when it comes. But it means I’ll get to release my music how I want to do it.” Jo said with a smile.

“That’s great.” Anna said pulling Jo in for a kiss. Jo smiled as she returned it.

“Hmm. So how was your class tonight?” Jo asked.

“Great. I had close to a full class. Some only came in hopes of meeting you so I told them to leave. But my next three classes are book. Well the beginner ones.” Anna said. Jo smiled and kissed her again.

“That’s great babe.” She said as she pulled Anna to her as she kept kissing her.

Anna smiled as she kept kissing Jo. Her arms wrapped around her neck as Jo’s rested on her hips. Anna felt Jo’s hands start to rub on her hip. Oh she was loving that. It caused her hands to gripped into Jo’s hand. She was getting aroused and Jo could tell. She grabbed her and moved her onto the floor. Jo started to take of Anna’s shirt and tossed it to the side. She paused and looked at Anna.

“Is this going to be your first time?” Jo asked. Anna nodded her head.

“Yeah.” She said. Jo grinned as she started to kiss her again.

“Don’t worry, Just trust me.” She said. Anna smiled and kissed her.

“I do.” She grabbed Jo’s shirt and started to take it off.

That only caused Jo to grin. She got to her knees and started to take off her pants which signaled Anna to do the same. Once they were off, Anna grabbed Jo by her bra and pulled her back down. Jo grinned as she kept kissing her. Jo’s hand pulled down Anna’s underwear and then started to rub her there. Anna closed her eyes as she started to whimper. Touching yourself there compare to someone else touching there were completely different.

Jo started to mount her as she kept the movement going. She leaned down and started to kiss her. Once she felt Anna was wet enough, she slid in and Anna started to moan. She leaned down and kissed Anna. Her body thrusted as moved her hand. Her other one pushed her bra and her lips found their way there. Anna moaned even louder.

She was getting off on this. Being able to get Anna going was enough for her. She kept kissing her breast as she kept moving. Anna’s hands gripped on Jo’s arm as she closed her eyes. She felt something build up and at it’s peak, she let out a loud pleasurable scream. Jo smiled as she pulled her hand out. She kissed Anna, who was breathing heavy.

“That had to be built up for a long time. You covered my hand.” She said with a grin.

Anna smiled. “That was amazing.” She said as Jo lied ontop of her.

“Then I promise you that there will be plenty more of them.” She said which made Anna smiled.

“Good.” She said.

* * *

Anna woke up to hearing her phone going off. She opened her eyes and only saw blonde hair. She turned her head and saw they were in her room. The bare minimum was her room. There was only one framed photo above them of a photo that was taken of a ballet production. It was the only thing in her room. She rubbed her face before she reached over for her phone. She sat up as she checked her emails. The movement woke Jo up and caused the singer to turn to the dancer.

“What are you doing?” Jo asked.

“Checking my email. My phone was going off.” Anna said as Jo started to move ontop of Anna. She started to kiss her stomach as Anna went through her emails.

“I have emails from clubs offering for me to perform. And some of them are from clubs that are high end. H-how?” Jo looked up at her.

“Me. Those are clubs I go to that would let you perform. I sent them videos of your performances that Meg and Gadreel recorded and it seems they liked them.” Jo said as she came up and kissed Anna. Anna looked at her.

“Why?” She asked. She didn’t want Jo to give her everything. That’s why she only settled on the tablet for the studio. It was little to her. This was huge. Huge for her.

“Because you only have two shows a week at a club and it’s not a prime slot. And you are extremely talented. I sent them video and your resume. How many emails did you get?” Jo asked.

“Five. I rather you have not done this cause I wanted to work myself to there.”

“I’m not giving you a Vegas showcase deal. Just a club with a higher population and a better time slot. You deserve it. And second, you worked yourself there. I just gave you a push.” Jo said.

Anna smiled. “Fine. I’ll start talking to them and work on new show times. But these clubs seem to be near your house. What if I’m performing late at night and I’m too tired to drive?” Anna asked.

Jo smirked. “Then I guess you should come to my place and stay the night. Or move in.” She said.

“You think that’s alittle too fast? Asking me to move in after a few months?”

“It’s been close to half an year. Why not? You’re always at my place. Then after you move in, we can get a cat.” Anna start to laugh.

“Yes, let’s be the standard lesbian couple and have a cat.” Jo grinned.

“A cat is a bit easier to take care of because they are indepent. Helps with a musician schelde.” Anna leaned in and kissed her.

“Can I think about it? Cause you’re going to go to court soon and that’s going to be stressful. I rather you not have stuff going on when I do it.”

“But if you’re there after the headache, I’ll feel better.” Jo said looking at her.

“I still want some time. Is that alright?” Anna asked.

“Sure. But I want to get a cat still.” Jo said.

Anna started to laugh. “Oh god. Get your cat while I think about moving in. Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds perfect.” Jo got out of the bed, not caring her clothes were on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Anna asked.

“I’m going to make breakfast.” Jo gave her a smile as she walked out.


	8. Courtrooms

Anna walked into Jo’s place. For the past couple of weeks, she had been meeting with the lawyer to get started on the case. Hellhounds got the letter from Jo that she was leaving them and taking them to court to get out. Which meant the media got ahold of it too and it was all over the media. But Jo wasn’t the only one getting attention from it. There was some negative attention hitting Anna because many of Jo’s fans believed that Anna was forcing her out of the music. That was why she didn’t have any social media accounts. They couldn’t personally attack her.

Anna came to the backyard and saw Jo on a lawn chair and the lawyer on another one. He had short black hair that was slicked back. He was a handsome guy and saw how he was related to Castiel. Instead of his suit, he was wearing khaki shorts, a yellow button up with a white undershirt and boat shoes with sunglasses on. Jo on the other hand was in her shorts and a bikini top with her hair pulled back messy. Guess they had something to talk about last minute. Anna came over and took a seat beside Jo.

“So what’s going on here?” Anna asked which caused Jo to turn and smiled at her.

“We have the court date set.” Jo said with a smile.

“That’s good. When is it?” Anna asked.

“In two weeks. And there is the chance that the media will be there going nuts over this. But we have a solid chance of winning.” Michael said.

“How?” Anna looked at Jo.

“Creative Content agreements were broken. The agreement in her contract says she has creative control over her music since she is a singer-songwriter. Well since they force her to do her music in a manner she doesn’t want, it’s in violation of it. That makes it invalid.” Michael said.

Anna smiled. “That means the trial should be short and sweet.” Anna said.

“Hopefully. They will try and prove us wrong but we have a strong case with Dean as her main producer and writing partner, he can vouch he was forced to make the changes.” Michael said.

“Then I can start making Roadhouse Records.” Jo said with a giant smile on her face.

“Isn’t that what your mother calls her bar?” Anna asked.

“Yes...Yes she does and I’m doing it for my record company. I told my mother. She doesn’t care.” Jo said. Anna smirked and rested her head on Jo’s shoulder. Michael gave the two a smile.

“Well I think I should go so the two of you can be together. I’ll see you later Jo.” Michael said as he stood up. Jo reached out and shook his hand.

“Alright. I’ll see you later Michael.” Jo said. Anna waved by and watched him leave. Jo turned to Anna and kissed her on the head.

“So how was your first show at the Silver Rush?” Jo asked.

“Great. I made two hundred in tips.” Anna said.

“That sounds great. So how’s the schelde looking now?” Anna looked at her.

“I have shows four times a week. Two at Silver Rush and two at Feathers. Other clubs route me in every other week.” Anna said.

“Guess I’ll need to come see you at your new shows. So I got another question for you?” Jo said.

“Hm?”

“Will you come to the hearing? I want you there for support.” Jo said.

“Of course I will. Don’t worry.” Anna gave her a kiss which caused the musician to smile.

“Great. So you came over to chill?”

“Yes and no. I’ve been getting hate mail saying I’m at fault for all this.” Jo looked at her a bit upset.

“What? Really?” She asked.

“Yeah. Um, Gadreel has also been going onto your fan forms and sees them. But it doesn’t bother me because I only have a Facebook and I keep that hidden. Though the studio has an address and I’ve been getting hate mail that way.”

“Is it bothering you?”

“Not really. You’ve been going on talk shows explaining why you’re leaving the company. Plus you are pursuing your dreams.” Jo smiled.

“That’s good. But if it starts to get out of hand, let me know and I’ll release something telling them to back off of you. You don’t deserve the hate.” Anna smiled at Jo’s words.

“That makes me happy. So I have a question for you?” Anna asked.

“What is it?”

“What are we going to do about the living situation? And I’m asking this because it’s been over six months and we keep sleeping at the other’s place.” She asked which cause Jo to grin.

“Really? You want to move in? Because you are always at my place and all.”

“Kinda of. I mean it’s a alot to think and talk about. Plus you being famous and I’m very...not. And the media and all that-”

“Just move your shit in. I don’t fucken care what people think about us living together. Move in your stuff when you’re ready.” Jo gave her a kiss.

* * *

Abaddon was reaching forward and fixing Jo’s hair which caused Anna and Charlie to smirk. Abaddon knew there were camera photographing her. Dean was talking to Michael about what to say on the stand. Jo smacked Abaddon’s hand and looked over to the side. Crowley was sitting next to his lawyer who happen to be Michael’s younger brother Lucifer. The brothers were very cut throat at each other in the courtrooms. So it worried Jo a bit on how it was going to be today.

“All rise for the honorable Judge Shurley.” The bailiff said causing everyone to stand up. They say him walk in and take a seat which singled to everyone to sit down.

“Alright. We are here to hear the trail of Harvelle vs. Hellhound Record. Miss Harvelle, you wish to leave the company and break your contract with them correct?” He asked.

“Yes your honor.” Michael spoke. Shurley nodded his head and looked at the files.

“Alright. Mr...Really? the two of you in my courtroom again?” Shurley looked at the brother lawyers. Lucifer smirked as Michael nodded his head.

“I’m going to refer to you two by first name. Michael, can you make your statement?” He asked. Michael nodded his head and stood up.

“Miss Harvelle has released three albums in a genre of music she does not like. She is also cited that she is the writer of all the songs. But she has been forced to put them in a pop song manner and not in the way she wishes to have them in. This does bring Hellhound into a breach of contract over creative control which Miss Harvelle has. Would you like to see the copy of the contract and the written statement from the producer Dean Winchester supporting this point?” Michael asked which made Jo grin.

“Later Michael. Lucifer, your turn.” Shurley looked at the younger brother as Michael sat down.

“Thank you sir. Miss Harvelle has recorded three albums like my older brother has stated. But in claims of this, Miss Harvelle didn’t try to force the music in the way she claims to want it. It shows Miss Harvelle didn’t even read the contract she signed. She was unaware of it. Also she has two more years left on her contract, signing a five-year contract, and the only thing she has different from her past one that she was allowed to write her music. So Mr. Crowley is in full rights of the music because Miss Harvelle doesn’t fight for it and did not read her contract that she signed.” Lucifer said.

Jo leaned to Michael. “That’s bullshit. I’ve been wanting an acoustic ep forever and I read that contract back and forth.” She whispered.

“I know. He’s trying to make you look bad.” Michael said.

“Alright. Michael, You may begin with your witness.” Michael smiled and stood up.

“Thank you sir. I would like to call Dean Winchester, Miss Harvelle’s producer.” Michael said.

Dean got up and was up to the stand. He came up to the stand and took the oath to tell the truth. The second he sat down, Michael got up and walked over towards the man.

“Can you please state your name, occupation, and relationship to Joanna Harvelle for the court please?”

Dean nodded. “Yes. Mcky name is Dean Winchester and I’m a music producer. To Jo, I’m a dear friend, her producer, and business partner for her record company, Roadhouse Records.”

“Thank you Mr. Winchester. Now, you have know Joanna before she was signed correct?”

“Yes. Family friends actually. Our fathers were close and we became close.”

“So you helped her get signed?”

“Yes. I brought her demo to Hellhounds attention. The agreement was I would be her producer because they weren’t sure of her.”

“Alright. So when you make music with Joanna, you do as the company tells you to do with the music correct?”

“Correct.”

“Do you make changes if Joanna ask for them?”

“Yes.”

“What happens when the company finds out about them?”

“They make me change them back to what they wanted.”

“Did you fight with Joanna to get the music to how she wanted?”

“Yes. We fought for the way she wanted her music and it never happen.”

“And you knew about the statement in her contract on Creative Control?”

“I did. That’s why she wishes to leave because they won’t let her do the music she wishes to do. But as you can tell, the only win she has gotten was that she was allow to start swearing in her songs.”

“Alright. I’m done. Thank you Mr. Winchester.” Michael smiled as Lucifer got up. He came over.

“Mr. Winchester, how long have you been employed with Hellhound?”

“Around twelve years.”

“And how much are you paid per song?”

“Around $750,000 for recording. Then there is the money I get from the play time as well.”

“So that’s around...Nine Million...Damn that’s alot.” Lucifer said.

“Lucifer stay on track.” Shurley said.

“Sorry. Mr. Winchester, Is it possible that you don’t let them hear the music because you are getting paid such a high amount?”

“No it’s not.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I’m Jo’s friend. And I wouldn’t do that to her.”

“Alright. I have no more questions.” Lucifer said.

“Mr. Winchester, you may take your set. Lucifer, you’re next witness.” Shurley said as Dean got up and went back to his seat.

“I would like to call Joanna Harvelle to the stand.” He said.

Michael looked at her. “Just answer honestly and don’t get angry.” Jo nodded her head as she got up and went to the stand. Lucifer smiled as he looked at her.

“Please state your name and occupation.”

Jo rolled her eyes. “Joanna Harvelle and Singer.” She said.

“Miss Harvelle, have you ever read the contract?”

“Yes. And each renewal as well.” Jo said.

“Then have you try to enforce for your music to be what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Can you give us examples?”

“I was told my Crowley to start work for a fourth album. I asked for a acoustic ep and was told to do a remix one instead. I’ve been asking to do one for a while and never was given the chance to do it.”

“Then why to try now to leave? You had two years left on your contract.”

“Because I got tired of not having any freedom with my music.”

“So this isn’t a stunt with your recent sexuality stunt?”

“Objection!” Michael yelled. “He has no right to bring this up with my client. Her sexuality is not on trial and shouldn’t be brought up.”

“Lucifer, you are out of line with that.” Shurley looked at him.

“I apologize. I am only asking it because since you came out, you seemed to have been more rebellious.”

“My behavior isn’t what is on trial. It’s me getting out of my contract.” Jo said.

“Alright. I’m done. Brother, your turn.” Lucifer went and sat down. Michael grinned and got up.

“Miss Harvelle. When were able to start writing for your music?” He asked.

“After my first album.”

“And the songs from your demo, have they ever seen the light of day?”

“No.”

“Why is that?”

“I was told that the company couldn’t risk a emo rock artist.”

“Is that what you want to do?”

“Yep.”

“So what happen?”

“I was told to be a pop star. I was put into vocal training for it, dance lessons, went under some makeover treatments, and they are still happening. Like this sidecut. I didn’t want it but was told to get it. Trust me. This is purely a stupid ass look to me.”

“What else were you told to do by the company?”

“I wasn’t allow to speak openly about my sexuality which meant I couldn’t become a spokesperson for any LGBT cause. I’ve been yelled at for my two tattoos I have. When I used to date my manager, I wasn’t allow to speak about it. And should I bring up the horrible time I had brown hair? That wasn’t my choice either. Then of course is the music.” Jo said.

“And who told you no or order these changes.”

“Crowley.”

“That is all Miss Harvelle. You can sit back down.” Michael gave her a smile as she stood up and sat back down. He went over and picked up a file.

“In this file is the current contract with the Creative Content agreement. And from the testimonies from both Joanna Harvelle and Dean Winchester, I’m sure they will prove that Hellhounds has not follow their agreement that both Harvelle and Crowley have signed. I mean sir, this case is simple.” He said. Shurley nodded his head.

“Honestly is it. So I’m going to go ahead and make a choice. Miss Harvelle is free of her contract and will still receive any money her music makes that was recorded under Hellhound. Case dismiss.” Shurley slammed the gavael and got up.

Jo smiled and felt arms pulling her into a hug. She turned to see it was Anna. Jo gave her a smile as she gave her a kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY! I suck at court scenes. I really do!


	9. A New Look, A New Photo

Anna sat at the desk doing her paper work. Today was a day to make sure all the bills were paid and everything was up to date. Jo was texting her more than she usually did since she didn’t have to deal with Hellhounds. So she spent most of the day working on Roadhouse and all she was doing at the moment was looking for a building to record in. Well more of an house. Jo had planned to possibly stay in there until it was up and ready to go but she wasn’t sure.

But Anna had a jump in her career though. Meg ended up making a site for the dance studio and then one for Anna herself. It ended up that a photo shoot was set up to add to the sight. She had one at one of the clubs to add to the site. Next she was doing basic model ones. Charlie agreed to manager her and got her some spots for a pin-up magazine and a fashion one. It was exposure but not what Anna had in mind. She was a dancer not a model.

But she ended up having a long talk with Charlie about it. She would need to show that she was rounded and it would get her name out more. So it increased her chances for shows to be out of state as well. And Anna did kinda of want to perform in New York or Vegas for that matter. So she agreed to it.

She heard her phone go off meaning it was Jo sending her a text. She opened it as Gadreel came in. She tilted her head as there were two photos of cats. One was a grey short hair kitten with one eye. And the other was a three-legged tabby. Gadreel came around and saw the cats.

“Have you two gotten to the point of lesbians with cats? Oh wow.” Gadreel said.

“It seems so.” She sent a text why she was sent the photos.

“It’s cute.” Gadreel said with a smile. Her phone dinged and she looked.

“She adopted two cats. The one eye is Will and the three leg is Shifty. That’s kinda of cute.” She said.

“Aw. That’s cute.” Gadreel said. Anna put the papers up as she stood up.

“I’m going to check these cats out cause they are at the house.” Anna said.

“Okay. I’ll finish this up. Give Jo some love for me.” He said.

“Got it.”

Anna put on her jacket as she grabbed her keys. She left the building and got into her car. She drove back to Jo’s place which was now normal for her now. She moved in right after the case was over. And it was nice to be honest. It felt right. She pulled infront of the house and headed inside. The dancer headed towards the living room and saw the three legged cat asleep on the couch and the kitten playing. Anna couldn’t help but to smile.

“Oh hey there cutie.” She said as she crouched down. The kitten noticed and came over and rubbed himself against her hand.

“When did you get here?” She heard Jo.

“A few seconds ago.” Anna looked over her shoulder and froze.

Jo stood there with the other side of her hair buzzed, and it looked it was in the back as well. But the top of her hair barely reached her eyebrows. It was a total mess as well. A messy pixie cut of sorts. But her hair was so short, it surprised her. Her jaw dropped a bit which caused Jo to grinned.

“I know, its short. I couldn’t do much with how it was before hand. So Abaddon did this. And It’s kinda of nice. It’s great for reimaging myself.” Jo said as Anna stood up.

“Did the press go nuts over it?” she asked.

“The press has no idea. I wore a beanie when I went out and covered my tattoos. The only thing that is out about me doing something to my hair was Abaddon chose to take a photo of the glob of hair on the floor and went, so I just did something to Jo.” She said. Anna reached up and ran her fingers through Jo’s hair.

“It’s so different...Were the cats a distraction from this?” Anna said which caused Jo to laugh.

“No. I’ve been wanting pets so before I cut my hair, I went and got them. Will liked to curl up on your side of the bed already.” Jo said which caused Anna to smile.

“That’s cute. But I do have one more question?”

“What is it hun?” She asked.

“Why a cat with three legs and one with one eye?” She asked.

“Cause they were loving! And Swifty kept getting passed over and he was a big old sweetie. Will was born with one eye. You have an issue with them?” Jo asked.

“No. I don’t. But you’re hair is something I’m going to have to get use to.” Anna said.

“But do you like it?” Jo asked.

“...Yeah.” Jo smiled and gave her a kiss.

“Good. So whens your photoshoot?” Jo asked as she went and picked up Swifty. He meowed and rubbed his head against Jo.

“In a couple of weeks. You want to tag along?” Anna asked as she started to pet him.

“Yeah. I wanna support you.” She said.

“You come to all my shows already.”

“Still.” Anna pulled her in and kissed her.

“Fine.” She said with a smile.

* * *

Abaddon started to take out the curlers of Anna at the photo shoot. It was a bit nerve racking for her because she hadn’t done anything like this before. Plus these photos were going to be seen nationwide as well. Jo was sitting  in the chair beside her, on her phone mostly texting Dean about locations for them to start their company in. Plus some how she had kept her recent cut hidden and no one knew how short it really was. But she had practice hiding her identity. It was impressive. She still had a beanie on her head covering it. Charlie came over between the three.

“So they were going to have some of these photo with having you pose with a guy and he got sick…” She said.

“Ok. What are they going to do?” Anna asked. Charlie turned to Jo who looked up from her phone.

“What?”

“They were wondering if you would do those photos. I mean it would be even better to have you in them. An actual couple. And you’re the same size as this guy too.” Charlie said as she bit her bottom lip.

“Wait would I have to make her look like a guy?” Abaddon said.

“No. More androgynous.” Charlie said.

“When did I say I agreed to this?” Jo asked.

“When I told them you would do it.” Charlie bit her bottom lip and caused Anna and Abaddon to smirk some. Jo looked at Charlie and blinked a couple of times.

“I hate you.” Jo said.

“Then when I’m done with Anna, you’re moving your ass into this chair.” Abaddon said. Jo groaned.

“Babe.” Anna said which caused Jo to look at her.

“What?”

“You said you wanted to support this.” Jo just looked at her.

“Be thankful I love you.” Jo said.

“I am.” She said as she put the phone up and took her beanie off.

Anna smiled as Abaddon finished up on her hair. She did her make-up after she put the hair into the curlers. Anna truly looked like a pin-up model. Her bangs were pulled back and had a bump in the front. She even had the bright red lipstick on as well. She went over to the clothes as Jo got into the chair for Abaddon to get started.

Anna put on a green and white polka dot dress. It had green flower on the strap where her heart was. She was a bit thankful vintage was coming back. They put a white belt around her and gave her white heels. She had a poodle skirt that she was going to put on next and then another dress. They were really nice and Anna actually wanted them for herself. Maybe after the shoot, she would ask to have them.

They got her onto the shoot. They were doing it in a dinner that was rented out for the day. They got her to sit up on the counter and started to take the photos. They clearly had to wait for Jo to finish up before they could do anymore after they got a enough of Anna solo. Anna sat on the counter until Jo came in. Oh she looked amazing.

With the short hair, they put it into a quiff. They had her dressed like a greaser which the jacket looked huge on her. But it fitted her too. She was pulling it off. Jo came over to Anna and saw the smile on her face.

“What’s with that smile?” Jo asked.

“You. I didn’t think you could pull this off so well.” Anna said as Jo got up there with her. She leaned over and gave her a kiss as Charlie came out with a cigarette and a lighter. Jo took them and pulled one out.

“I quit. Why am I using one?” Jo asked.

“I know and this better not put you back on. I’m sure she’ll kick your ass.” Charlie said pointing to Anna.

“I don’t want to do this.” Jo said. Charlie looked over at the photographer.

“Does she have to smoke? She quit and doesn’t want to fuck it up?” Charlie asked.

“No.” Jo smirked and gave it back to Charlie.

“Thank you.” Jo said. Anna smiled.

“Your welcome.” Charlie said as she walked away.

“Alright. Jo, can we have you sit on the stool and looking up at her?” the photographer asked. Jo got down and took a seat. She put her hand on Anna’s knee and started to rub it which cause Anna to blush. Jo gave her a smile as the photos started. This was going to be a good photoshoot.

 

 


	10. Not a Stripper....

Jo held Anna up with her left arm as her right hand was inside of her. She watched the red head gripped onto the bed post as he head was back and moaning. Jo loved it. Anna’s hips went upward as a long moan came out followed by her body relaxing. Jo pulled out and wiped her hand on tigh before she crawled up to Anna and kissed her. The dancer giggled as she was kissed. She pulled Jo down beside her before they broke the kiss. Jo looked at her and smiled.

“I love you.” She said softly. All Anna could do was smile.

“I love you too.” She said. Jo smiled and kissed her again.

“Took us how many months to say that?” Jo asked with a laugh.

“Too long.” Anna answered as Jo’s phone started to go off. She groaned as she reached for it.

“Who is it?”

“Dean.” Jo answer the phone as she lied down on the bed.

“Hey, im going to put you on speaker.” Jo pulled the phone away as she hit a button and rested the phone on her breast, “Go.”

“Alright a couple of things. You know that three bedroom house with the basement we put the bid on for the new studio?” Dean asked.

“A house?” Anna asked.

“Yeah for now. What about it Dean?” Jo asked as she rubbed her face.

“We got it. I’m with Benny figuring out what to put where. He’s been in the studio as much as us. Plus he knows some guys who can help us move the stuff in.” Dean said.

“Awesome. What else?” She asked.

“I got a call from your mother asking me to pick her up at the airport.” Jo’s face went to a oh shit mode as she sat up. She picked up her phone.

“What? My mother’s in L.A? Why?” She asked. Anna sat up and looked at her.

“Why else? Her daughter just went to court to break her contract, just came out of the closet and is sleeping with her choreographer, oh and you’re new look to top it off. She’s getting a cab cause I can’t get her and heading to your place now. I don’t know why she didn’t call you.” Jo got out of the bed.

“Alright. Thanks for the heads up.” Jo hung up and looked at Anna.

“I’m going to shower cause your cum is all over me.” She said as she headed out the door.

“What should I do?” Anna called out.

“I don’t know!” Jo called out.

Anna let out a huff as she got out of the bed. She picked her clothes up off the floor and put them on. Simple shorts and a shirt she had from college. She grabbed her hairband and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail as she walked out into the living room. The two cats were asleep, well they awoke hearing Anna come on, ontop of the couch. Will let out a speak seeing the redhead which caused her to smile. She came over and kissed them and Swifty just stared at them.

“Are you made cause we kicked you out of the bedroom?” She said looking at the three-legged cat. He let out a small meow.

Anna scratched his ear before she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of flavor water. Jo came out, dressed, as Anna grabbed a glass. With the shorter hair, she had quicker showers and it made her a bit happy for that. Mostly because she hated to pay bills and be an adult. She came over and wrapped her arms around Anna as she poured a glass.

“Is there anything I should know about your mother?” She asked.

“Um, I’m basically kinda of like a mini-me? We butt heads alot.” Jo kissed her neck. Anna closed her eyes and smiled as Jo’s kisses went along her neck. Then she felt Jo’s hand slid on her hip bone.

“Hey you’re mother is going to be here soon.” Anna said.

“I know. I just really enjoy fucking you.” Jo kissed her on her ear before she started to bit it. Anna giggled as the doorbell rang. Jo groaned as she went to the door. Anna listened as she put up the pitched. It didn’t take long for some yelling to start.

“What the fuck Joanna Beth?” She heard her mother yelled.

“Nice to see you too mom!” Jo came back into the kitchen followed by a woman who was clearly her mother. Anna stood there and took sips of her glass.

“You do all this stuff and don’t bother to tell me! I didn’t know about you getting out of Hellhound till someone asked me about it at the bar. As well as you being gay.”

“Pansexual. And you knew that because of Adam Milligan and Meg.” Jo said.

“Still. I should have been the first to know.”

“I was fucken busy! Even now I’m trying to make my own record company and have been busy with finding a place to work and getting the equipment! I’m sorry I couldn’t call you mom. You know it’s sometimes hard for me to call. I’ve been doing this since I was fifteen. You know I’ve struggle at times.” Jo sighed. Ellen looked at her and sighed.

“Alright. I’m sorry.” Ellen said. Jo ran a hand through her hair and then saw Anna was there, quite.

“Shit. I forgot you were there. Mom, this is my girlfriend Anna. Anna this is my mother Ellen.” Jo said. Anna waved awkwardly.

“Hi.” She said.

“Hi Anna. Sorry about all that.” She said.

“My partners in my dance studio do the same thing.” Anna said.

“Oh. I thought you were a stripper.” Anna spit out her drink which caused Jo to widen her eyes.

“Oh my god. Mom, where did you think that?” Jo said covering her face.

“Well the interview said she strips on stage.” Ellen said.

“She strip-teases. She’s a Burlesque dancer. There is a difference.” Jo said.

“I’m going to the studio.” Anna went back to the bedroom to change.

* * *

Jo sat on the floor of the basement of the studio. They were ordering the gear and Jo showed up for two reasons: to figure out where everything should go and to escape her mother. When Anna left, she did look upset and didn’t want to talk about it. Then Jo yelled at Ellen for it. She left her at the house as she stormed off. Benny came down the stairs and looked at Jo.

“You okay there?” He asked. Jo looked at her bodyguard.

“My mother called my girlfriend a stripper.” She said.

“Oh. Anna didn’t take that well I assume.” Benny watched her shake her head no.

“It was like a giant smack to her face. She didn’t want to take about it and was upset when she left.” Benny sat down beside her.

“Have you tried calling her?” He asked.

“She won’t answer. I texted Gadreel and Meg to check on her and I haven’t gotten a reply yet.” She pulled out her phone and saw Ellen had called her a few times. She sighed and sat the phone down.

“She’s trying to apologize.” Benny said.

“She needs to apologize to Anna first.” Jo said. Benny looked at her.

“Alright come on.” He said getting up and pulling her with him.

“What?” She asked.

“We’re going to talk to Anna. Come on.” He said.

He walked with her to the car and just gave Dean a hand signal. They both got into the car. Jo pulled out her phone and tried to call Anna as Benny drove. But it went straight to voicemail. Her phone must have been off. Jo sat there the whole ride, silent. When they got to the studio, Jo quickly got out of the car. There were some people taking photos of her already but she ignored them. She headed upstairs and could hear music. It wasn’t the usual jazz or pop she heard. It was indie rock. She came to the studio and saw Anna sitting by the window. She was wrapping up in her hoodie. anna looked up and saw Jo.

“Hey. I tried calling.” She said as she came in. Benny came up but stayed outside the door.

“...My phone broke…” She said as Jo sat down beside her.

“How did it break?” Jo asked.

“I stepped on it. That’s what I get for having a cheapie phone.” Anna said. Jo nodded her head.

“I’m not going to be allow to buy you a new one aren’t I?” Jo asked.

“No.” Anna said.

“Alright...I yelled at my mom for calling you a stripper. I’m surprised I didn’t lose my voice. But the cat ran into the bedroom and hid there. Anyways, I saw you were upset from that and I chewed her out. I wasn’t happy with that.” Jo said. Anna nodded her head and Jo looked at her.

“She’s been trying to call me to apologize but she needs to apologize to you first.” Anna nodded her head again. Jo slid her hand into Anna’s jacket and took ahold of her hand and held it. She felt Anna return the hold and smiled a bit.

“...I had a copy of the magazine we did the photoshoot, waiting for me.” Anna said.

“And?”

“...We look fucken sexy.” Anna looked at her and Jo laughed.

“Awesome.” She said.

“And I got some calls to go to New York and perform.” Jo arched her eyebrows.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yeah...I’ll be there for a couple of months. It’s a couple of clubs which I have to do promotions and all.” Anna said.

“Alright. I can use those months to set up the studio and write and record.” Jo said.

“You’re not coming?” She asked.

“I have to set up Roadhouse and got out to promote. I would but I can’t.” She said.

“Oh.” She said.

“But I’ll try to fly out and see you though. Hell you’re my girlfriend. I’m going to support you.” She said. Anna smiled.

“Then can we skype call all the time?” Anna asked as she rested her head on Jo’s shouldered.

“Of course.” She said as her phone went off. She looked and saw it was Dean for once. She answered and put it on speaker.

“Yo.” She said.

“Hey all the gear’s been ordered. You going to want to pick out the furniture for the first floor? Cause we have two rooms as offices and the third as a storage with the basements we’re turning into the recording studios.” He said.

“Sure. We can do that tomorrow. When’s the earliest I can record?” Jo asked.

“Hopefully in a couple of weeks. We have to make sure everything is going fine.” Dean said.

“Earliest I can put a single out?” Jo asked.

“Maybe a month. Bela is talking to people who would play it already and people are excited.” Dean said.

“Great. Can we get wifi set up first?”

“Sure why?”

“Anna’s going to be in New York for a couple of months and if I’m there when she calls me on Skype, I want to be able to talk to her.” She said.

“Alright. I’ll get started on that.” Dean said before he hung up. Anna looked at her and smile and started to kiss her. She pushed Jo onto the floor as they kissed.

“Are you trying to fuck in your studio, with the windows open and Benny outside the door?” Jo asked. Anna stopped and looked at her.

“Is your mother staying at the house?” She asked.

“Hotel.”

“Then let’s get home so I can fuck you this time.” Anna said with a smile.

“Yeah, you’re definitely in a better mood.” Jo said with a kiss, “But I’m sure my mom will want to apologize and then want to have dinner. If you love my food, hers is better.” Jo said.

“Then can we kick her out so we can fuck?” Anna asked.

“Yes.” She kissed her again before Anna got up. Jo followed her and took her hand.

“I’ll give you a list of places to eat while you’re there.” She said.

“What about a place?” Anna asked.

“Dean’s brother moved to New York. I’ll talk to him to see if you can crash with him. Otherwise I’ll help you find a place to stay. Don’t worry about it.” Jo kissed her on the head.

“Alright and you’re going to help me pack.” Anna said.

“Deal.”

 

 


	11. Time Away

Jo lied on the bed with her laptop beside her as Anna as similar on the screen. It had already been two weeks and Jo felt like she was going through withdrawal without Anna there. The cats were curled up on Anna’s pillow, also missing her. It was going on 3 am for Jo and it was 6 am for Anna. She had stay up to talk to Jo after her show. They both knew the other had to be tired. Jo spend the day putting the last touches on the studio and it was ready for her to start recording. It was her plan for next week to work on her single.

“How long are you going to be in the studio for?” Anna asked.

“I don’t know. I have the lyrics and music written. Just need to record the music and vocals. After I do, I’m going to come fly out to see you. I may have to do a TV interview or a radio show one. Depends if the single will be done when I fly out.” She said.

“You might end up having it down.” Anna said as she yawned on camera.

“Babe you should go to sleep. You’ve been up for four extra hours.” Jo said.

“But you’ll be in the studio all day.” She said.

“I’ll call around three which will be noon for you. Give you plenty of time to sleep. You need to go to bed.” Jo looked at the cat and then at the screen. Anna had fallen asleep while on camera.

Jo smirk and pulled out her phone. She took a picture on her phone of the sleeping Anna. Then she pulled up Gadreel’s number knowing he was with her and sent him a text that Anna fell asleep. She watched the screen for a couple of minutes before Gadreel came in. He pulled the headphones out of Anna’s ear before he picked up the laptop. Jo signal to put a headphone in and he did.

“Than’s Gadreel. Make sure she sleeps.” Jo said.

“I will. See you later Jo.” He said as he ended the call.

Jo pulled out her headphones and unplugged them from the computer. She placed them on her side table. Once she turned off the the laptop, she put it on the table. Will got up and came over to the singer and started nudge his head against her. She smiled and looked at him.

“You can tell I miss her don’t you?” She asked. The cat kept rubbing against Jo before he curled up beside her. Jo smirked as she turned off the light and curled into the bed.

* * *

Jo was in the studio as Dean worked on the soundboard. They had the musicians in the studio recording the drums and bass where Jo had work on guitar already. Though for now she did Rhythm too. Benny, Bela, and Charlie were in the studio too. Abaddon had to work in the salon. Jo spun in the chair a bit as she looked at everyone. Charlie came over with her phone and looked at the two.

“Alright, so since you plan to go to New York at the end of the week and It’s likely that this will be done tomorrow, I want to put you on a couple of talk shows and Balthazar wants you back on Angel Radio if it’s ready. Then maybe when you get back we can film the music video for it.” She said.

“So that means you and Abaddon would be tagging along too?” Jo asked.

“No Abaddon. Figure for your first TV appearance you can dress as yourself after becoming your own person.” She said with a smile. Jo smiled.

“Awesome. But still looking nice though right?” She said.

“Yes.” Charlie said.

“What about that blue Gucci dress you got that you were suppose to wear for the Music Awards last year but you ended up not going to because you got sick?” Bela asked.

“Oh that was a nice dress. If I wasn’t with Cas, I would be all over you.” Dean said.

“But isn’t that a bit two fancy?” Benny asked.

“No. It was made to be simple for me. I wanna wear that.” Jo said.

“I figure you would show up in jeans and a button up.” Dean said.

“I like to be classy time and time again.” Jo said with a smirk.

“Alright. You going to let Anna do your hair and make-up?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know.” She said as Dean flipped a switch. He leaned into the mic.

“Alright guys, that sounded good,” Dean looked at Jo, “All we need is the vocals. Ready to finally sing your song?” He asked.

Jo smirked. “Fuck yeah.”

* * *

 

Anna sat on the couch, scrolling through Facebook. She knew Jo was coming in today but didn’t know when. She was also waiting for a call when Jo was at the front door so she could buzz her in. Thankfully the apartment her and Gadreel found was move in ready which helped the two greatly with only having to be there for two months. She heard heavy footsteps and saw Gadreel run out into the living room. Anna arched an eyebrow as he grabbed the remote.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“You need to get a twitter or check your phone.” He said turning it on.

“My phone has be-” She pulled out and saw there were calls from Jo and Charlie. Her phone got turned to silent. She had no idea how that happen.

Gadreel came over and pushed her legs to the side so he could sit down. Anna looked at him and then at the TV. There was Jo on a talk show. And Anna felt herself blush from how she looked. She had her hair styled like it was swop like most hipster boys did and it looked amazing on her. She had on a dark shade of lipstick and a decent amount of make-up on. It looked natural too. But her dress looked amazing on her. A simple dark blue dress that had a bit of a shine to it. It was double strapped and clung onto her with ease.

“Wh-what is she doing on tv?” She asked. Gadreel smirked.

“New single. She got it done in time. Now watch your girlfriend.” Gadreel said as the camera turned to the anchors, Ruby and Raphael.

“After some legal conflict that has let her start her own company, Superstar Jo Harvelle has already released her new single, Broken Lane, and we have her in the studio. It’s been only four months since your contract break with Hellhound Records and you’ve already release a single.” Ruby said.

“Yeah. Like the second I left the company, I started to look for a place to record and got the equipment right away. I’ve been planning this with my producer Dean Winchester the second I decided to leave. So it was something we were able to do real quick and going.” Jo said.

“We the songs already written?” Raphael asked.

“Yeah. I’m already working on the album. These songs have been written for years. I just took my guitar into the studio and finally got to record them.” She said.

“And it’s clearly different from the pop sound. It’s a very alternative rock sound. Are you worried about what your fans might say?” Ruby asked.

“Not really to be honest. This was the sound I’ve always wanted. I was forced to have that pop image and it was to sell records. My closest friends and my girlfriend could see I wasn’t happy with it. So I changed it to what I wanted it to be in the first place. And if they don’t like it, I’m sorry but this me.”

“Speaking of your girlfriend, how are you two doing relationship wise? You keep quite about it alot aside from the photos you put on Instagram which is mostly of your cats with her.” Ruby said which caused them to laugh.

“Yeah I love our cats. No it’s wonderful. She’s in New York right now doing a showcase for a couple of months. I flew out to come see her and come here with you guys. I got off the plane and had to come here. I’m planning to go see her this evening.”

“Does she know you’re here?” Ruby asked.

“I kinda of tagged her friend on Twitter telling him to turn this on. So she’s most likely watching this.” Jo said with a laugh.

“That has to be some shock for her. So when will the single be out to buy?” Raphael asked.

“The single will be out to buy at the end of the week and the music video hopefully in the next couple of weeks.” Jo said.

“Well I’m sure everyone is excited for your new music. And we wish you the best of luck.” Ruby said.

“Thanks.” Jo said as Gabriel turned off the tv.

“GADREEL!” Anna yelled.

“Hey, she’s going to be heading over here. And I’ll leave so you two can have time alone.” He said getting up.

“Why not leave now?” Anna asked. Gadreel looked at her.

“Maybe I want to see Jo too!” He said as Anna smirked.

Anna stayed on the couch till she heard a knock on the door. Quickly she put the  laptop down and ran over to the door. She opened the door and saw Jo. Before she could say anything, Anna threw her arms around her and started to kiss her. Jo grinned and looked at her.

“Did you miss me that much?” Jo asked.

“Yes. Just shut up and kiss me.” Anna said pulling her in and closing the door behind her.

 

 


	12. Good Luck

“Come on, let me read it.” Anna said as Jo pulled herself up to Anna’s stomach.

“Fine.” She said as she started to kiss her hips. Anna smiled as she held the newspaper. Jo kissing her was a bit distracting.

“Jo Harvelle’s new, independent album was not what fans expected. From the dance pop tracks she was famous for, they have been replace with guitar sherds and drum solos. The lyrical aspect seems to be more fitting of what Harvelle has been wanting to do. And the emotions in the music is there. It seems that we have alot to except from her new music career and how much she will grow from it.” Anna read. Jo reached up and threw the paper on the floor.

“Do we have to keep reading reviews on my album? Why can’t I read reviews on your shows?” Jo asked as she started to kiss her neck.

“Because there isn’t any on my shows unless I get a Vegas show.” Anna closed her eyes and started to moan a bit.

“We can move to Vegas and you can get you’re on show.” She started to rub her breast.

“You got the studio here.” Anna said.

“Fly out when I record.” Jo’s lips went to her neck. Anna smiled and moaned.

“But my dance studio.” Anna moaned. Jo’s lips came to hers and she quiet her moans with a kiss. Anna smiled as she returned the kiss. Jo giggled as the door opened and Abaddon came in.

“Stop fucking your girlfriend and come on.” She said. Jo stopped and groaned.

“Fucken hell Abaddon. Just cause you don’t like sex doesn’t me you can interrupt me when I want it.” Jo said.

“Well next time don’t forget that next time you fly out somewhere, don’t give me your hotel room key. You go shower and get ready.” Abaddon said. Jo groaned as she quickly kiss Anna before she got up and headed to the bathroom. Anna pulled the sheets over herself and looked at Abaddon.

“What does she have today?” She asked.

‘“Radio Interview that has a web video camera so people can watch it. So I have to make her look pretty.” Abaddon said.

“I thought it was going to be a she gets to dress herself deal?”

“That was for the one interview. But it’s not going to be like before when we were with Hellhound. Just bare minimum. She gets say now which isn’t fun cause I can’t torture her anymore. That’s all I’ve done for the past ten years.” Abaddon said.

“I’ve heard the stories. Trust me.” Anna said.

“By the way, don’t you have a photoshoot today?” Abaddon asked.

“Tonight actually. It’s supposed to have a night setting.” Anna said.

“Oh. I don’t think Jo’s ever done a night shoot before. She’s done mud, snakes, and alot of dresses.” Abaddon said.

“I’ve seen them. Gadreel remember.” She said as Jo came out in a towel and grabbed her clothes.

“Am I wearing a certain outfit today or what?” Jo asked.

“Nothing with holes and slobish.” Abaddon said.

“So naked?” Jo asked which caused Anna to laugh and Abadon to roll her eyes.

“Smart ass. My room so I can so my job.” Abaddon said. She left which caused Anna to get out of the bed.

She came over and wrapped her arms around Jo, kissing her on the neck. “Can I calm you for myself and make it so you don’t have to go to the interview?” Jo smiled as she put on her underwear.

“Oh I wish you could. I really do. Maybe after the tour we can just spend a lazy week and stay in bed.” Jo said as Anna handed her the bra.

“Sounds fun. When do you start the tour dates?” Anna said as she kissed her neck again.

“In a couple of months. It’s just like a bar and small clubs. No more stadiums that we did on the last tour. I just have to practice for a month or so for it.” Jo said as she took it to put it on.

“How long are you going to be gone for? We had withdrawl from each other when I was in New York for a couple of months.” Anna started to kiss her ear.

“You could fly out to see me.” She said as she went to the suitcase and pulled out some pants and a shirt on. She grabbed a hoodie and put it on.

“Does Abaddon really have to put make-up on you?” Anna asked.

“Nope. She doesn’t do that anymore. It’s more on what to do with my hair because of the fact I hacked it off. Long hair didn’t have to do much. But the short hair, it kinda of needs to be styled.” Jo said.

“Does that mean you’re going to grow it out?” Anna said as she picked up Jo’s shoes and handed them to her as Jo sat on the bed.

“God yes. I miss it. I really do. I just did this to get rid of the side cut.” Jo took them and started to put them on.

“You wanna know something?” Anna came over and sat ontop of Jo. She wrapped her arms around her neck which caused Jo to grin.

“What is it?” Jo said. Her hands gently ran along Anna’s sink. Oh she was loving Anna sitting ontop of her naked.

“When your hair is long, I love the curls in your hair. All nice and wild. It fits you.” Anna pulled her head up and kissed her. Jo chuckled a bit as she kissed her back.

“Really?”

“Yep.” Anna said. Jo pulled her in and kissed her.

“Guess I might that rock that look again.” Jo said.

“You’ll look so sexy.” Anna said as Jo started to kiss her chest again. Anna smiled as she ran her hand through Jo’s hair. She held onto it as Jo kept kissing her breast. They stopped when there was a knock on the door.

“Come on Jo.” It was Charlie. Jo groaned. Anna smiled as she got up and lied back down on the bed.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back. Then you can fuck me for hours till my photoshoot.” She said as Jo got up. She kissed Anna and headed to the door.

“I love you.” Jo said.

“I love you too.” Anna said as Jo opened the door. She gave Charlie a grin right before she left. The manger chuckled. she came in and looked at Anna.

“So I got a call. A permanent show offer that can work with the fact you might head off and meet Jo while on tour.” Charlie said. Anna sat up.

“Where?” Anna asked.

“At The Velvet Room. They want you as a regular performer!” Charlie said. Anna smiled.

“Oh my god that’s awesome. And I can still teach right?” She asked.

“Yep. Seriously, everything is going prefect with the two of you. Really.” Charlie said.

“Yeah. It is.” Anna said.

 

 


	13. 6 Years

Jo walked off the stage with Charlie waiting for her to finish with the show. It had been six years since she’s been on her own and she was loving every minute of it. She grew out her hair to her usual length and refused to do anything since she cut it off. And nobody even bother her to do anything. Not even Abaddon who basically stayed at the salon more often unless Jo had to go on TV or an Award show. Charlie gave her a smile.

“You are seriously more comfortable on the stage now then when you were fifteen.” She said.

“How would you know? You didn’t become my manger till we were nineteen which is still impressive you became that at nineteen.” Jo said.

“Look at the wonders I do. That’s how. Now we’re in our thirties...fuck...I’ve been your manager for over ten years.” Jo laughed as they came to the back door. Benny was there waiting for them.

“Ready?” He asked. Charlie pulled out a sharpie for Jo which caused her to smile.

“Yep.” She said.

Benny opened the door and Jo stepped out to see some fans there waiting for her. With her shift to rock, she had less fans but they weren’t as crazy as pop fans could be. She gave them smiles and started to sign various items and took some photos with some of them. Charlie and Benny let her stayed there for twenty minutes before they got her on the bus.

The first thing she heard was a squeal when she stepped foot on the bus. Jo looked and saw Anna in one of her pin-up dresses and her hair pulled back with curls holding a one year old wearing a onesie with stars all over it. Jo smiled as she went over to them. After the two got married, Jo was the one willing to carry the child so Anna could still have her dancer’s body to still work. Jo just couldn’t do anything for a year which killed her. Jo picked up her son and kissed him on the head before she kissed Anna.

“He got cranky so I brought him back to the bus. Got bombarded by fan too.” She said.

“I told you that would happen too. Shouldn’t he be in bed?” Jo asked as she sat down.

“He wouldn’t go to sleep till his mommy came to sing him to sleep.” Jo smiled and laughed.

“Were you waiting for me? Were you Andy?” She kissed him on the head again. Charlie looked at them.

“I still can’t believe you’re son’s on the bus.” She said.

“My son, my bus, my tour. He’s coming till he has to go to school.” Jo said. charlie smirked.

“I know. We have a day’s drive till we get to Seattle.” Charlie said.

“Perfect time for mother-son bonding time because you bond with mama when I’m on stage.” She said.

“And what about Mommy and Mama Bonding time?” Anna asked. Jo grinned and gave her a kiss.

“Oh we have plenty of time of that.” She said. Anna smiled.

 

 


End file.
